Pokemon Black and White: New Life
by NightFall00
Summary: Touya was the best; that is until he lost to a mysterious man who took away all his pokemon and his memory when he lost. Touya now has no memory of who he is or where he came from. Join Touya on his adventure of discovery with his new partner. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

This is my new fanfic for Pokémon. This is based on the new games Black and White, since the games have not been released in America I have no idea how the story unfolds, so I'll just go with what I've got in my head. Enjoy (sarcastic laugh).

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NO POKEMON IDEAS, ONLY THE CREATORS OF THE ANIME AND GAMES RESPECTIVELY. I ONLY CAN TAKE CREDIT FOR THE STORY IF THE IDEA IS ORIGINAL.**

Battle I: Who Am I?

I was launched back nearly five feet when that Hyper Beam made contact with my Crobat. Crobat launched itself into me and nearly knocked me out. I heard luaghter from my opponent as my Crobat layed there unconsciences as did my Tyrannitar, Charizard, Metagross, Luxray, and Dragonite. The figure just stood their laughing looking down at me I felt like battling myself, but given the pokemon he was using I figured that it wasn't worth. The figure stepped into view although I could only see his face from the bottom of the nose down. He pointed his finger at me and he shouted a command to one of his pokemon.

"Magneton! Just as we talked about!"

The Magneton began sparking all six ends of its magnets and it began to course electricity through my head as I began to lose consciencousness. I put my head down in defeat when I heard something make contact with the Magneton causing the flow of electicity to be disrupted. I looked up to find all six of my pokemon attack the Magneton and knock it out. The figure had a look of disbelief.

"You have brainwashed your pokemon to the point where they will risk their own saefty to save an evil person like you. I will liberate them and make them feel freedom."

"I can't let you hurt my friends, I will never let you. I can't let you do that!"

I rose to my feet and joined my pokemon in what could very well be our final battle. To think in all my years of training, I would be defeated by an unknown who just walked off the street who challenged me to a battle and I blindly accepted it. I smiled as he used pokemon that matched mine in power and defeated mine as I defeated his. Each pokemon fell one by one as he used a Revive item to bring back his Magneton and continued with his little idea of shock-therapy. My head just pounded as he kept commanding it to pour on more voltage into my head. I watched as he continued to laugh he took my pokeballs out my pockets and returned them and released all six of them. When he did they forgot all about me and ran away. I smiled to myself and was prepared to allow him to kill me. Magneton poured on the last bit of voltage causing me to close my eyes. And the way I saw it, it would be the last time.

I woke up to a bright light. I looked around the room I was in and I felt as though something was off. Well, I felt all right, but something was off. I got off of the sofa I was apparently sleeping on. I walked around the area and I found myself most likely in a laboratory of some kind. I shook my head and found a mirror, I figured I would make sure that I was still myself. I walked towards and started feeling a headache progressing to my the back of my brain. I walked up to the mirror and found something I'd never seen before; my face.

"Who is that? Or better yet, who am I?"

I stood there in a daze and found myself in front of a mirror asking myself that question, "Who am I? Who am I? Who am I?"

I kept asking that question so much that I didn't even notice someone behind. She placed her hand on my shoulder, I jumped back and found myself face-to-face with a young woman who I'm guessing worked here. I placed my hand on my head and I felt my hat come off. On the inside of my cap I saw a small photograph. It showed myelf with four people. There was me red cap with a black pokeball design on it, brown hair reaching past my ear and neck, eyes as brown as my hair, blue hoodie-jacket, light-black khaki pants, and red sneakers; a young girl with a similar hat to mine except it was white and had a red pokeball design, blue eyes, large dark-brown hair in a ponytail, a white t-shirt with a black vest, a pair of denim jeans, and black boots with pink laces; another boy on the other side of the myself, black hair with a strand going upwards, dark-blue eyes, a pair of glasses, blue jacket with a white shirt with several red lines on it, black jeans, and blue sneakers; another male in the center of us all; a black and white cap, greeen hair in a pony tail, a white shirt with a black one underneath, several bracelets, a medallion, a rubix cube hanging from his pants, pair of gray jeans, and a pair of green shoes, and finally another girl on the other side of the first girl, she seemed slightly older, she wore a green hat, blond hair, green eyes, white dress, orange vest, orange stockings, and light yellow shoes.

She picked up the picture and gave it back to me. She had violet hair and a small hairpin that was in the shape of a violet, blue-violet eyes, glasses, a white lab coat, a pink shirt underneath, and pink shoes. She smiled to me and looked down. I saw the picture once more and I just found myself going through what memories I had left.

"I'm Makomo, what's your name?" she said in a very soothing voice.

"Touya, my name is Touya." I said without even thinking.

Both of us looked at each other; her with a smile on her face and myself with a confused look. How did I know my name? Or better yet, how did she know that that would spark my memory?

She looked at me confused as another women entered. She was slightly older and looked at us both. She had light brown hair that looked similar to a Beedril's hive, a small pair of red earrings, white shirt, green skirt, white lab coat, and red and white shoes.

"So, sir. I see you've met my colleague, Makomo. I am Professor Araragi. And who might you be?" the professor said.

"He's introduced himself as a boy named Touya." Makomo said.

"Touya. Nice name. So tell me, Touya; what were you doing alone in Yaguruma Forest so late at night?" The professor asked.

"I don't know, as far as I'm concerned I'm lucky to remember my own name." I replied.

Both professor's looked at each other when Makomo leaned over towards me and put a small light into my face. I groaned at the sight of it and she turned it off immediately after I reacted. She asked me to remove my jacket which revealed a solid black t-shirt as she searcehd throughout my pockets.

"There are signs of pokeballs that were recently in here, professor." Makomo said.

"Interesting. Tell me, are you a trainer?"

"I don't know."

"Classic case of amnesia; can't remember a thing. Take him down to the lower level and we'll give him a CAT scan, Makomo." Araragi requested.

"At once, ironic he's here the same time I am, huh?"

"I guess."

After the scan they both were looking at the results as I tried to sneak away. I was halfway in between the door and the scan table when Araragi threw another cotton swab at me.

"What did I tell you, Touya? Stay here until we're done, okay?"

"Fine." I said in a disgruntled tone.

After five more minutes of waiting they turned their attention from the results of the scan to me. They began performing a complete physical from my heartrate to my reflexes. For some reason I felt like a high school science project. They took weight measurements, height, and blood samples. By the time they finished they were still baffled by one thing in particular. Araragi turned to me and explained.

"Do you see this area of your brain here?" she asked.

"Yeah."

"Well this area controls your memories. And as you can see, by this CAT scan you've been wiped clean as a new computer. The only way to have this happen to someone is either forced memory removal done mostly by government officials, or extreme voltage from most likely a pokemon. Obviously this wasn't forced because there are no marks on your forehead, so a pokemon did this. But at the voltage level enough to make you forget everything except your name it insinuates that this amount of voltage was enough to kill a person nearly in their late thirties, and you survive with just no memory."

"Is that a bad thing?" I asked inquisitively.

"Not really, but this means that most likely your memories will not return." Makomo replied.

"So what do you suggest I do?" I asked.

"I am liscened to begin young people on journies of discovery of discovery with newly chosen pokemon partners. So I'm going to do the same with you. I will allow you to select one of three pokemon; Snivy, the grass snake, Tepig, the fire pig, or Oshowott, the sea otter. All are perfect for those starting out or restarting in this case their journies. Do have an idea on which one would like to have?" Araragi said.

I thought for a moment. Okay, this woman is allowing a complete stranger to enter her lab and get me started on an adventure that uses skills to navigate through. What the heck am I supposed to do?

"May I see them?"

"Of course, come with me."

Both professors whispered amongst themselves while on the way down. Araragi nodded in agreement to what Makomo had said and they opened the door to where the pokemon were being kept.

One could easily decipher which one was which and I was no different. I identified the small blue one as Oshowott, the spunky red pig as Tepig, and the green pokemon in the corner as Snivy. I leaned over the fence that was keeping the pokemon in and Oshowott and Tepig rushed up to meet with me while Snivy sort of just drearily strut its way up to the edge. Oshowott and Tepig began jumping up and down in excitement thinking they were going to be picked by me for my journey. Snivy on the other hand had an interesting aura around it; it said "don't mess with me". Snivy lifted his head slightly and we both met eyes with each other. Snivy turned around and began to walk away when I jumped over the fence to cut it off. Snivy kept its eyes closed as the rest in attendance was in shock. I looked down at it and smiled. Snivy returned the favor and jumped onto my shoulder. Oshowott and Tepig both had looks of despair and put their heads down in defeat. I jumped back over and was about to make my way out when Araragi and Makomo put their hands on my shoulders.

"Are you sure? You've just woken up Touya, there's no need to rush this along y'know." Araragi said.

"I agree, from the brief moments I've spent in here I've seen that as the most temperamental things I've ever seen." Makomo said shifting her glasses.

"I don't care." I said while the two professors stood there. "All I need to know is if this pokemon is willing to be my friend, and if I need to work hard to become his friend then so be it."

Both the professors followed me as they prepped me for the journey. Makomo gave me back my bag and Araragi gave me a pokedex and five extra pokeballs. I accepted their items and asked them a question that had been on my mind for a while now.

"Why have you been so nice to me? You two found me in the forest and are prepping me for a journey and taking one of your pokemon as a gift, why do I deserve this?"

Both professors looked at each other and giggled.

"Because no person is absolutely hopeless, including people who have no memories to live off of." Araragi said.

"You had six pokemon in your possession and now you have one. It's a major step down so why not give you a bit of a boost up your way to the top." Makomo said.

I looked at both of them and thought on what they said and smiled once I figured it out.

"Thank you, both of you." I said bowing.

I turned around and ran out the door to wherever the winds of fate were to take us. I looked up at my shoulder to see Snivy just as eager to leave as I was and we watched the sunset on the first day of our new adventure.

"Hey Snivy, you wanna hear something that I think I may have written a long time ago." Snivy nodded. "Beginnings are merely the end of one thing that lead to another. Endings are just the beginning to something new. But the difference between it all is what you are willing to do once something has ended and what you are ready to do when something alse begins."

END CHAPTER I

READ and REVIEW please.


	2. Chapter 2

Here's chapter two of my apparently popular Pokémon fanfic. Recap: Touya was probably among the few trainers in the world to own the Pokémon he did and he lost them; kinda sad aint it? He now has restarted his journey with no recollection of who he except for a small photograph on the inside of his cap showing him and four other people. Enjoy.

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NO POKEMON IDEAS, ONLY THE CREATORS OF THE ANIME AND GAMES RESPECTIVELY. I ONLY CAN TAKE CREDIT FOR THE STORY IF THE IDEA IS ORIGINAL.**

Battle II: Where are you?

After what happened to me you'd expect me to just give up right then and there, but for some reason I just wanted to keep at it and never stop. However, I have no memory of who I am or at all where I was so that complicates things just a tiny bit. All I have is a picture of some people I apparently know, but even that raises question. Number One: are these people friends or enemies? Number two: why am I the only one who doesn't show an expression of joy on my face? Number three: what is with that hair person? And finally number four: where are you guys?

Snivy jumped back onto my shoulder after getting a drink from the spring we had found and braked for lunch. He found ourselves in the midst of a carnival being held for today only shortly after. Both Snivy and myself looked and shrugged at each other and went inside.

There were games, stands for Pokémon goods, and places where people could buy Pokémon themselves. Snivy still had a smug look on his face as several people stopped to stare at the stranger to town. We stopped at a food stand and stared at the food for nearly ten seconds when the cook showed up.

"What's the matter? You never see okonomiyaki before?"

"'Okonomiyaki?'" I asked.

"Yeah, they're small pancakes that are made mostly with vegetables and stuff like that. You wanna try one?"

"Sure, I guess so?" I said reaching for my wallet; the only thing I didn't lose, except for identification.

"Don't bother paying" he said. "It's on the house for you two; you're obviously new around here so I'm not gonna have you pay at your first 'Battle Carnival'!"

"Battle Carnival?" I asked as both myself and Snivy munched our okonomiyaki down in a single bite.

"Trainers come here from all around the surrounding small town to enter battles with a single Pokémon. Hey, I know how you can pay me for those pancakes. Enter as a business representative to get me some publicity."

Both myself and Snivy were dumbstruck. We're five minutes and we already have a battle. I'm not even sure if I knew how to anymore, but in spite of it I had to pay the cook somehow so I accepted.

"Thanks man, now enter over there with your name and the Pokémon you'll use." The cook said pointing to a man in black and white stripes.

I nodded and made my way over towards him.

"You here to enter this tournament?" he asked.

"Yep" I said. He asked me for my name and I said, "Touya."

As soon as I did I felt something. I turned around to find a girl staring at me teasingly and inquisitively. She looked down towards the ground almost as though she were thinking and walked towards the tournament hall.

The girl staring at me did make me feel uneasy, but both me and Snivy had a job to complete. We waited for our turn to show up for our battle for nearly an hour. When it was our turn a chill went down my spine as I remembered something very important; what the heck are Snivy's moves!

Nevertheless I approached the tournament stadium and met the ref. He showed me to my place and introduced the challenger. For some reason my stomach sank into my livers; my opponent was nearly twice my size in both height and weight. I gulped to myself as both myself and my opponent shook hands, and then I lost all sensation in my right hand. My opponent released my hand after ten seconds and my hand felt as though it would fall off. We both took a position at the end of the field and sent out our Pokémon.

"Alright Snivy, let's show 'em!" I called out as Snivy leaped from my shoulder.

"Rhyhorn, time to break his spirit and Pokémon!" he said while laughing almost maniacally.

Snivy had the same expression I had; a doomed one. The Rhyhorn began charging towards Snivy and out of instinct Snivy jumped out of the way. Both myself and Snivy looked at each other and gave a sarcastic smile, but in order to win this battle I knew I would have to call on at least one of his moves; man what a time to forget just about everything.

I thought about what I was facing and what I had. I knew from what Araragi had told me that Snivy is a grass-type, and based on physical markers Rhyhorn is probably a rock type or at least a ground type. I thought to myself what had the natural ability to defeat a rock; water erodes away at it, ground can shatter it, steel can shape it, and plants can overtake it. Wait; plants can overtake rocks, so Snivy has an obvious advantage to Rhyhorn but what can I use to take advantage of that power.

I looked at Snivy's physical features as best I could as it dodged all of Rhyhorn's attacks. He's a grass snake, sleek design, very speedy and obvious nature powers. A speedy nature based attack. Maybe a vine style attack.

"Snivy! Use an attack where you use vines as a style of weapon."

Snivy nodded in affirmation and jumped towards Rhyhorn and protruding vines from its arms. The vines acted as a whip and struck Rhyhorn clean in the face. The attendance made an exclamation that all said the same thing; "OW!" Even the emcee seemed slightly impressed.

"And Touya's Snivy makes a great return from the incessant dodging into a powerful Vine Whip attack."

I acknowledged the name the emcee gave the attack and gave him the order to do it again. Snivy acknowledged and attacked again forcing the Rhyhorn into a state of unconsciousness. The ref called it and I won. I stood there practically in a daze at the success that I had as my Snivy jumped onto my shoulder. I looked at it and patted it on the head in a sign of approval and decided to keep going all the way in this to the end.

Throughout the rest of the tournament to pay off those pancakes Snivy only was able to use the attacks used on the Rhyhorn as well as a simple ramming attack the emcee called Tackle. Snivy continued to do well without expending too much energy. I reached the finals against a girl that seemed vaguely familiar to me. There were fifteen minutes to the next round and I went to talk to her.

I walked up to her and she initiated the conversation.

"So, do you remember me?" she asked coyly.

I looked at her with a near emotionless look in my eye and I had to tell the truth.

"Nope. No not at all, w-wait, wait a minute…no, thought I had something that time…"

She half fainted with a bead of sweat dropping. She seemed nice given the situation; I mean she's supposed to be my next opponent and she treats me like a friend from nearly seven to ten years ago.

"So you don't remember me from like five years ago when we first met?" she asked inquisitively.

Just as I thought; someone who I knew before the little electro-shock therapy if you will. I tried to remember anything about this girl but came up dry. She began rummaging through her pockets and pulled out a small picture of five people. I only had to take one look to remember the picture in my hat. I pulled mine out and found them to be identical.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Call me Bel; and what do you mean by 'who are you'; you make it sound like we don't even know each other, Touya."

"Sorry if I'm a bit slow but I honestly don't have a clue about whom you are. I've lost everything from who you think I was."

Bel looked at me confused but compassionate.

"The important thing is that you're fine now since you've been gone."

"Gone? What do you mean by gone?"

"You tell me; you've been gone for three years on this psycho-training mission."

I was about to say more when the alarm rang for the next round to begin. Both myself and Bel took our positions. For some reason I felt slight nostalgia, but adrenaline mixed in with it. She looked at me with a very warm smile and waited for the ref to give the signal. The ref gave the much anticipated signal and we both selected our Pokémon. I sent out Snivy and Bel sent out a small blue Pokémon; I recognized it as one of the Pokémon Professor Araragi gave me the opportunity to choose; Oshawott.

Oshawott began the battle with a powerful blast of water expended from its mouth that the emcee announced as Water Gun. Okay, I thought, this thing is a water type based on what Araragi told me. Grass types have an obvious advantage over water types; so in that case why not just use my Vine Whip attack; super effective damage and an easy victory. I commanded Snivy to use Vine Whip and it obeyed. The vines protruded from its arms and proceeded to whip that Oshawott into shape had it not been for the sudden chill I felt.

Both Snivy and myself looked at the Oshawott with near disbelief as it completed its complete beam of frozen water that the emcee called Ice Beam. And based on what I know about basic sciences that was definitely a bad thing; yep, very bad. Bel giggled and commanded Oshawott to use Ice Beam and it obeyed making a direct hit on Snivy freezing it in an instant.

I stood there confused and in a state of total shock. Bel giggled to herself and looked at me with a teasing face.

"Maybe you're not the person I remember" she said. "The Touya I knew would have figured a way out of this situation and already have me begging for near mercy at the hands of his awesome powers of deduction."

For some reason my feeling of adrenaline rose to near optimum levels. If I could see them, I would see blood shot eyes. I smirked and started to laugh at the girls accusations that maybe she was right about many things. I was not who she thought I was, I am not this all-powerful trainer, but most of all I'm not going to let some girl that I just met in this new life make me seem like an idiot. My mind snapped and I went over maybe seven different possibilities of how I could get out of this situation, but only one could work with what I had.

"Snivy if you can hear me try to vibrate your body to a frequency where it allows you to break out of the ice!" I explained.

Snivy did his best to obey as Bel watched with anticipation.

"Oshawott, when he breaks out of that block of ice get ready to attack with Shell Blade. Whether he's the Touya I know or not I'm not going to lose to him now."

Snivy had melted through half of the ice when I had to think of something more. When I thought about it I remembered the name of the attack that Bel was going to use; Shell Blade. Okay, I thought, Shell Blade is a physical attack where Oshawott uses the shell attached to his body as a style of sword to help him deal massive amounts of damage even when the opposing Pokémon as a -.5 resistance to that attack element. Think Touya think. Well, if Snivy is fast enough to vibrate his body to the right frequency to melt the ice that means he could, theoretically, be faster than Oshawott. But I need a new tactic; Vine Whip didn't work so… I got it!

"Yo, Snivy. When you break out of the ice I want you to jump out into the air and then try a move that everyone's been asking about. I'll tell you what it is when you get out."

Snivy gave a slight nod and finally broke out of the ice. Bel gave the command and Oshawott used the Shell Blade attack and went directly for Snivy. Following my orders Snivy jumped nearly a split-second before the Shell Blade made contact. Snivy then was above the stadium and my plan had succeeded.

"Snivy! Grass Mixer!"

When Snivy heard the words that I spoke his eyes snapped and he began rotating his tail creating a tornado that caught leaves and grass. Snivy then made an acrobatic flip in the air and made the tornado make contact with Oshawott for a direct hit. Oshawott spent several seconds being beaten in the tornado. When the tornado dissipated Oshawott was left there unconscious right down to the spiral eyes. The ref announced the winner as me and I made sure to advertise the pancake stand.

I began walking back down the road when Bel caught up with me again. She was breathing hard indicating she had been running. She lifted her head and was about to speak with me but her breathing just became harder. I placed my hand on her shoulder and told her to breathe through her nose. She did as I said and in about a minute or two she was breathing normally again.

"Are you really telling the truth?"

"About what, Bel?"

"That you don't know who you are or who you're friends with?"

"All I have is a picture of me with four other people including someone who looks like you. That's it. I'm sorry Bel."

"Then why are you trying so hard? Why not just go back to where you came from and start a new life there?"

"Because along with my contact information, whoever took my memories also took everything about me, it's like I don't even exist anymore."

Bel grabbed my hands and starting reciting something.

"'Beginnings are merely the end of one thing that lead to another.'" She quoted. "You wrote that."

"Yeah I think so. Here's another thing; 'Life comes with twists and turns, the difference between the wise man and the foolish man is whether or not you willing to continue down the track.' Bel, this may seem starnge but would you like to accompany me on my journey?"

Bel almost seemed like she was about to cry when she practically tackled me down into a hug. She began crying and laughing at the same time. She then got up off of me and gave me my reply.

"Yes, Touya. I'd be honored."

"Cool"

END CHAPTER II

READ and REVIEW please.


	3. Chapter 3

Here's chapter three of my apparently popular Pokémon fanfic. Recap: Touya was probably among the few trainers in the world to own the Pokémon he did and he lost them; kinda sad aint it? He now has restarted his journey with no recollection of who he is and his only tie to the past is a small photo and a girl named Bel. Enjoy.

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NO POKEMON IDEAS, ONLY THE CREATORS OF THE ANIME AND GAMES RESPECTIVELY. I ONLY CAN TAKE CREDIT FOR THE STORY IF THE IDEA IS ORIGINAL.**

Battle III: What happened?

Bel and I walked down the beaten path leading to a large building known as a Pokémon Center apparently. Despite my amnesia Bel and I seemed to have a lot to talk about. We talked about what had happened the time after I lost my memory, which wasn't a heck of lot stuff. We found the center and braked for lunch. Bel ordered some food for me since I had absolutely no idea what I liked. The waiter brought our food shortly after bringing me what Bel had ordered as "pizza" she used the adjective "pepperoni" along with it and she coaxed me in to eating it.

All it took was one bite. After ten more seconds between me and Snivy the entire thing was gone. Both I and Snivy seemed very happy as Bel ate the rest of her food.

"My compliments to the chef…" I said.

The waiter gave me the bill and I almost enthusiastically paid it with everything I had. Bel stopped me before I could and we decided to let our Pokémon get healed up before heading back out. Bel introduced me to the young nurse and named her as Joy. Bel even prepped me with a family portrait of her family showing them all the same. A bead of sweat dropped from my forehead as I found no discerning difference between one Joy to another.

"I wonder where you all get your looks from, huh?"

Both Joy and Bel chuckled as Joy took our Pokémon saying that they would be ready for us in about two hours. Both Bel and I bowed in thanks and left the center.

Bel showed me around the places we would normally see in a town such as the Pokémon Centers, the Poke Marts, and just about anything else you'd see in a typical town. I walked into the Poke Mart and looked at several of the merchandising…and then the pricing. I was wondering how many people would actually pay this much for a fancy PokeBall. I saw an exchange area where you could exchange PokeBalls for specialized ones. I exchanged all six of mine for six separate balls. I told the store manager to surprise me on the six PokeBalls he gave to me. I grabbed a special ball for Snivy called a Premiere Ball and returned with Bel to the Pokémon Center.

We sat in the lobby and talked mainly about what the picture in my hat meant.

"Okay we both know who these two are as they are you and me, but who are the others?" I asked.

"How 'bout I tell you about who you were first?"

"Fair enough."

"Touya; you were a world champ."

I sat there in near total silence before reacting to the comment that she made about me in my past life. My consciousness regained itself…and then I lost it.

"WHAAAAT!"

"Please Touya, calm down. I'll start from the beginning. I met you nearly five years ago when I was earning my fourth maybe fifth badge to enter in the national Pokémon League battle tournament. You were there too, but you were earning your, in total, your 16th badge. You were about nine at that time and I was twelve. You battled against this trainer with precision accuracy of your Pokémon's moves I couldn't leave you alone. I followed you around after that. You were so cute at that point you called me a stalker and began to run away from me.

"I followed you for days without you knowing and it was funny how obvious I was but you didn't know. After I talked to you we came to an understanding. In the years to come you battled in tournament after tournament gaining titles. We met the other two kids in the photo on the way. Turns out that they were traveling together looking for you to get a battle. The girl's name is Touko and the guy's name is Cheren. Touko wasn't a trainer, but Cheren was as skilled as me but that didn't say much. You beat him easily and that started that long lasting rivalry. About a month ago I got a call from Cheren and Touko and found out that they were both restarting their journeys at the request of their hometown Pokémon experts. After that I found you."

I started to take all of it in when I realized there was one person left.

"Who's the big guy?"

"That was your opponent in the tournament you entered for the Sinnoh league championships. He almost fought you to a standstill when you came from behind and demolished him. We never learned his name from the emcees."

"One question answered; hundreds of new ones remain unanswered." I said.

Bel and I talked more about the tournaments until the sun began to go down and that's about when the trouble started up. The lights went out and the entire system grid in the center went down. Several trainers went to check with Nurse Joy.

"I'm sorry" she said in a near panicky tone. "But something seems to have happened to the power breaker."

"Excuse me" I said from amidst the crowd. "Maybe I could check?"

Bel placed her hand on my shoulder in an attempt to stop me.

"How can you help, Touya?"

"Something tells me that no matter how much of yourself you lose a small piece remains."

I jumped over the counter and went to the circuit breaker. The circuit wasn't just broken but melted.

"These circuits have been melted down to nothing. My guess the only way is to have an electrician come down and install new wires; after that or better yet before that we need to figure out what melted right through them. Copper wires melt at a centigrade temperature of 1083 or 1981 degrees Fahrenheit which means probably a fire type Pokémon. Have any fire types been admitted in the past four hours?" I explained and asked to the nurse.

"No, not for three days now."

"What about any sightings in the area, criminals in the areas who're known to use fire types, local legends…"

"Wait! Local legends! My grandmother told me about a Pokémon that snuck in nearly fifty years ago but never left. Police tried their best but couldn't find it anywhere."

"Insinuating that the Pokémon who did this is one who is gifted with longevity. Ghost type probably." I reasoned.

The attendance of the Pokémon Center took their Pokémon and left the rest to Bel and I. Bel told me the reason they left was because ghost types aren't the most popular. She grabbed my arm ready to pull me away when I stood me ground.

"If something's wrong with this place we need to fix it. You and I are the only ones who know about this and have bothered to stay this long. The least we can do to help her out is to find that Pokémon and maybe even catch it."

Bel put her head down in defeat with a bead of sweat dropping. She shook her head as she followed me into the center. Before she did I noticed that she shivered when she stepped into the center. I began to walk towards her and then I saw her go pale and then faint. I managed to catch her before she hit the ground and Nurse Joy took her to an examination apparatus. She performed a few test before she gave me her diagnosis.

"For some reason she just isn't waking up. By my tests tell me she's still awake but she's just not."

I thanked her and called for Snivy. Oshawott stayed with Bel as I left to search for the mystery Pokémon. Snivy checked out any signs the Pokémon may have left from the circuit breaker. Joy had given us some information on ghost types and how they prefer to stay in dark spaces so as not to be seen by others. I went up to the attic as I figured it would be the best place; rather the only place because the basement was, heh-heh, non-existent?

Up in the attic I found basically nothing. The room was lit only by the antique lamp that hung from the ceiling swaying back and forth. Sure it was a nice lamp but it didn't solve my problem. Where the heck is that ghost? Why did it do what it did? And why am I talking to myself? I passed by and under the lamp several times and that's when I noticed the lamp followed my movements and even copied them; I moved right, it moved right; I turned left, it turned left. I called Joy below for a bit of clarity and she gave me more than I bargained for.

"Hey Joy, how's Bel?"

"Still not awake. Is there something else you needed?"

"Yeah, do you know anything about a lamp in the attic that has a tendency to follow your every move to the point where it's a little creepy?"

"No, why?"

"Then I found our ghost…" I finished as the ghost type rose up off of its hinges and looked as though it would "boo" from behind me just to make me freak out. I pulled out the small encyclopedia that Araragi gave me and looked it up.

"Ranpuura; the lamp Pokémon. Said to be able to rip the life force out of living things. Well, that explains what happened to Bel." I said as I gulped.

Ranpuura and I stared at each other for about thirty minutes; it was a very imposing figure; it had the top of one of those old street lamps two curved bars at the bottom of the lit orb that was its head that were at opposite ends of the body. After I had studied its physiology it made the first move. The lamp shot four hitodamas at me and Snivy redirected it with Grass Mixer kicking up piles of dead wood and other debris. The debris began to hit Ranpuura repeatedly knocking it back several feet into the wall where it phased through. It reappeared and used the same move. I analyzed it and looked through the encyclopedia and found it as "Will o' Wisp" a move that burns the foe on contact. Snivy easily dodged everything and hit it again with Grass Mixer. Ranpuura then dodged it and shot a continuous stream of fire at Snivy hitting it dead on. Snivy was hit by a move that the encyclopedia called "Flamethrower" an attack that has a thirty percent chance of burning the foe. Snivy didn't appear to be burned so it kept on battling using moves like Grass Mixer and Vine Whip. After it used Vine Whip a third time a small spark of fire affected Snivy burning it instantly. I sent Snivy back into the Premiere Ball and knew that if I had to catch it the time was now.

Ranpuura then sent another flamethrower out at me and I moved too slowly and it burned my leg. I went over every possible option and only one solution. I pulled out the five other specialized balls I had traded in and remembered what each one did. None of them would help in this situation and Ranpuura began attacking with Night Shades and Shadow Balls. I came to the last one and remembered what the clerk said.

"_This is called the Dusk Ball. It can be used to capture Pokémon in dark places like caves or dudgeons or at night to pique efficiency."_

I looked at the time and it was near ten o' clock at night.

"Eh, good enough." I said as I threw and the switch hit Ranpuura.

Ranpuura's body became a faint, transparent red and turned into complete energy as the ball let out a misty black smoke pulling it in. Ranpuura's body disappeared and receded into the ball. The ball then closed in on Ranpuura and began to shake. The ball shook once and Ranpuura almost succeeded in escaping but failed as the ball glowed black once again. The ball shook twice more with the same result. The ball stopped shaking and let out a small tone indicating the Pokémon had been successfully caught. I picked up the ball and thought of something.

Bel was still unconscious when I arrived. Joy looked extremely nervous when I sent out the Ranpuura. I told Ranpuura what he had done and he showed he agreed that Bel had been hit by his power to suck out life force. Ranpuura floated to the top of her and released her life force back into her. Bel cringed and opened her eyes to Ranpuura staring her right in the face. She gave a small sarcastic laugh and then shrieked for nearly ten seconds before breathing…and then she started again.

"What in the world is that thing!"

"The cause of all this and our new traveling buddy." I replied

Joy stepped in to see Ranpuura have succeeded in reviving Bel. She walked in to the examination room and seemed ready to get some answers.

"Why did he do this?" she asked pointing at Ranpuura.

"He was scared by all the people. You said earlier that this was the busiest you had been in nearly fifty years. Ranpuura by that time was a Pokémon called Hitomoshi. I looked it up and found that this is its evolved form. Ranpuura hadn't had to entertain guests since that time the police showed up and the sudden appearance of over one hundred people overwhelmed it. He just needed some space."

The two of us left Joy to her center after treating both Snivy's and my burns. I let Ranpuura stay out of its ball for the day and we made camp. Bel looked at me and decided to further along the conversation we were having earlier before the Ranpuura.

"So what else do you want to know about your life before this?"

"Surprisingly enough, not much. I have nothing to link me to my past except for stories. If I'm to start a new life here in Unova I want it to be one where it's not about wondering but learning. As I once said, or at least I think I said, 'When we find ourselves with nothing we need to look past the surface to see what we really have'"

Off in the distance I thought I saw someone looking at us but by the time I was ready to tell Bel about it they were gone. Hm, I thought, may just be me or someone wants to get to me but I need answers not about me but who I knew…

End chapter III

Read & Review


	4. Chapter 4

Here's chapter four of my Pokémon Black and White fanfic. Recap of last chapter; Touya, who may be remembering bits and pieces of his past life, saves an entire Pokémon Center and in the process captures a Ranpuura, a fire and ghost type Pokémon that has a habit of stealing the life force out of people. For the record, "encyclopedia" throughout this is the poke dex.

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON OR ANYTHING TO DO WITH IT. I ONLY OWN THE IDEA FOR THIS STORY IF IT'S ORIGINAL.**

Battle IV: How does it work?

It had been approximately a week since I had caught Ranpuura and both it and Snivy were already getting along well…normally by scaring the bejeebers out of Bel, but hey, at least they were bonding. In the past week Bel had caught two Pokémon to add to her collection called Pidove and Chillarmy. Both of her Pokémon seem to fit her well as well as the Oshawott who would stay cooped up comfortably in Bel's bag. Every now and again we would stop at a Pokémon Center and rest up only going to Poke Marts if we had to. For some reason I couldn't stand to be in the same room as other people who were bragging about how many Pokémon they had in their collection.

In the last few days I had grown so tired of people's constant bragging that I made a promise to myself to catch at least one new Pokémon before we got to the next Center. And sure enough by the time I had gotten to the next town I was eager to show off my new Pokémon; Shibishirasu; a small eel Pokémon that is said to electrically charge itself.

We stopped in a large town called Sanyou City. The trainers were lining up to see Nurse Joy to heal their Pokémon. Some with burns, scratches, and even some chilled to the bone. I was getting ready to pack up when a poster caught my eye. It read in bold letters, "**UNOVA POKEMON LEAGUE TOURNAMENTS STARTING SOON! SIGN UP AT YOUR NEAREST POKEMON CENTER, NOW!**"

Below I read details on how this "Pokémon League" thing worked. The crowd had cleared and Nurse Joy was ready for the next person. I walked up and asked her to register me in the Pokémon League competition. She took my small encyclopedia and registered me as a participant if I could earn eight gym badges from eight different locations around the country.

"If you want to get started on collecting badges, you should go to the Sanyou City Gym right here." She guided me in the direction of the gym and both Bel and I took off.

We searched for about an hour and decided to break for lunch. We found a quaint café in the vicinity and were greeted by three boys that were maybe a bit older than myself…well, that is to say they greeted Bel enthusiastically and left me in the dust, literary.

The three of them took our orders and then asked for any Pokémon that we had on us. When asked why one of them simply replied, "We just don't want any trouble here, no offense to the two of you." As she handed Bel a flower and myself the bill. The tallest of the three with green spiky hair ushered our Pokémon to another room for their meal and Bel and I were given our meal shortly after by the middle height boy with red wild hair. We finished our meal and the third with blue wavy hair cleaned up for us. We got up to leave when we were asked to stay for awhile longer. We took our seats and heard what they had to say. The tallest started the conversation.

"By coming in here one of you is here looking for a gym to earn a badge, am I correct?"

"Yeah" I replied. "We were looking around for it and just stopped in here for a bite to eat."

"That can't be right." The red haired boy explained. "For you see, this is the Sanyou City Gym!"

"Both of my brothers, Dent, the green haired one, and Pod the red haired one, as well as myself, Corn are the gym leaders of this fine facility." The blue haired boy explained in more depth.

They accepted my challenge and led me to a room underneath the café. Our Pokémon were already there and Bel was asked to return hers and she did so accordingly. I was asked to do the same and I also obliged them. Corn pushed a small button and two lazy-susans appeared from the bottom of the floor. Corn, Dent, and Pod placed three poke balls on three different spaces on it and I was asked to do the same. I did and was done being ordered and decided to get some answers.

"This is a tactic we use in deciding on how to choose who will battle first as well as a surprise menu item. We both spin the spinners at the top of our strength and then whichever poke ball is facing the opponent is the one that we will use. Three Pokémon each and now without further ado, let's begin." Dent said.

The three brothers spun their spinner as fast as they could as an RPM meter tracker their combined power whereas mine was about the same. The three brothers were intimidated by my strength and the spinners began to slow down. When they stopped Corn stepped up to select the poke ball almost as though they knew which was theirs. Me? I knew which one mine was from the start. I used specialized poke balls to capture my Pokémon and the spinner had stopped on my Level Ball which captured a Pokémon whose level was below the level of the one that battled it at the time. Corn and I threw our poke balls and out came by Shibishirasu and his protruded a small blue chimp that somehow reminded me of his hair.

I looked it up in the encyclopedia and found it as a Panpour; a small Pokémon with fast moves and powers over the water element. Corn seemed very confident for a man in his position. Using a water type against an electric type is not a good idea just based on simple logic…obviously he had something else cooking instead of his food.

Corn began the match with a simple Water Gun attack. The stream of water headed straight for Shibishirasu and almost made contact, but in the transaction Shibishirasu charged his body and deflected the Water Gun. I then used a simple Thundershock attack that made direct contact with Panpour. The small Pokémon was launched back and had his body being constantly charged with electricity causing even more damage by the minute.

"Panpour, Ice Beam!" Corn yelled.

Panpour then let out a frozen stream of water that began getting closer and closer to Shibishirasu. Shibishirasu dodged it to its entirety and then delivered the finishing blow.

"All right, Shibishirasu, Thunderbolt!" I yelled.

Shibishirasu let out a charge of electricity so intense it was both impossible to stop and at this rate, dodge. The bolt of lightning hit Panpour dead center and forced into a state of unconsciousness. Corn let down his head in defeat.

"I thought the Ice Beam would throw you off your guard and then I would win." He explained.

"Trust me, bud, I know how to deal with Ice Beam."

We shook hands and he went back to his brothers as we spun the spinners again. This time Pod and Dent's spinner had slowed down to the absence of Corn's qualification, while mine continued to gain RPMs. Theirs stopped first and Dent went up to grab his ball, mine spun for another ten seconds and landed with my Dusk Ball in front. I chuckled to myself knowing that this was my Ranpuura; by far my strongest Pokémon. I sent out Ranpuura and he sent out another monkey Pokémon with hair similar to its master's.

Pansage, huh? I thought to myself. First a water type now a grass type if I read this correctly, perfect. Unlike Corn who was very sure of himself, Dent seemed somewhat more nervous as Ranpuura let out a mighty Will O' Wisp attack. While none of the hitodamas hit it did ruin the footing of Pansage lining it up with Ranpuura's Flamethrower attack. The flame hit Pansage dead on and knocked it out in an instant. All those in attendance, watching on monitors in the restaurant and the gym leaders were amazed at both my tactics and my Pokémon themselves.

We decided to take a break in between the last match between me and Pod, if I won, I would get the badge, if I lose, then I lose all chance of getting that badge for this challenge alone and are able to try again the next time I dine at their café. If you ask me, not very good options.

Bel called me over to where she was and she showed me footage of my last two battles showing me that neither Shibishirasu nor Ranpuura were injured in that entire battle. Bel described this as being one with your Pokémon; an ability that allows a trainer to be able to anticipate attack patterns and being able to relay that information to your Pokémon in a near split-second. She said that that was what made me so interesting for her. Pod called me back down for the last battle match-up.

I had Snivy prepped for what I expected to come my way. Pod threw his poke ball and sent out another monkey with hair just like his. Pansear, I said to myself, I took the liberty of looking it up after my battle with Dent recognizing a pattern in both Pokémon name and style of battle.

"Pansear, Ember!" Pod commanded as Pansear acknowledged.

The small fire blitzes weren't enough to beat me but they would be enough to slow me down just enough for his Pansear to attack Snivy with a powerful Flame Wheel. Pod used the same tactic over and over and quite frankly I was getting annoyed.

"Snivy, Grass Mixer!"

Snivy obeyed the command picking up small coals and bits and pieces of fire that were left on the ground after Pansear's incessant firestorm. Snivy threw the whirlwind of debris at Pansear and Pansear just avoided it and absorbed the fire as a bonus. Uh-oh, I thought, if I don't come up with something quick Snivy's gonna be gone with the wind, literary. Both Snivy and I gulped in unison, and that's when it hit me. Bel said I was able to reach a point of synchronization with my Pokémon and therefore able to help them in battle instead of just ordering them.

Snivy was almost out of breath when he felt something inside him. Snivy then let out a sound as his body began to glow a mystic white. As the light shone Snivy became bigger and seemingly more powerful. As the light receded Snivy emerged as a Pokémon I quickly looked up in the encyclopedia as Janovy. Janovy looked at me in affirmation and I quickly looked into it and found two moves that could help.

"Janovy, Leaf Blade!"

One of the leaves on Janovy's body began glowing and seemed to be extending into a blade. Janovy expertly moved past all of Pansear's ember blitzes and slashed the Leaf Blade against Pansear. Then I called out what could have been called the "clincher".

"Janovy, Grass Oath!"

Janovy then closed its eyes and began focusing its power into one focal point. When it opened its eyes razor sharp leaves and grass blades began circling from pure nothingness. Janovy jerked its head which ordered the attack to do its thing. Pansear became trapped in the center and began to be bombarded by leaves and grass blades. As the dust settled Janovy was the only one left standing as Pansear was seen unconscious.

I met with them outside with Bel and they all presented me with what was known as the Tri Badge. They ended our day together by giving Bel a flower individually. I gagged to myself as Bel smacked in the back with a near irritated look on her face. We left Sanyou City the next day, Bel still holding onto her flowers and looking at me for some reason or another.

We stopped at a park for a rest and just began talking to each other about what happened yesterday.

"So what kind of wise saying do you have in store for me this time?" she asked coyly.

"Maybe one good one; 'Knowing about something is incomplete, but truly knowing is the path to wisdom.'"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"When you just have a broad picture of what's going on you don't get the idea that's really there, those three only saw up to their own strength and didn't anticipate the knowledge of who they were battling…"

"I think I get it now."

"Good, 'cause I ain't explaining it again."

I looked up to the sky with a new picture of life. I had found a new reason for living and so far, I liked it. Until next time I guess, see ya…

End Chapter IV

Read and Review


	5. Chapter 5

Here's chapter five of my Pokémon Black and White fanfic. Recap: Touya has now entered in the Pokémon League tournament and already won his first badge, but still so many things are still lost; what happened to his other friends, who's the fifth person, why am I talking to myself, and will Touya know what his true purpose in life is.

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON OR ANYTHING TO DO WITH IT. I ONLY OWN THE IDEA FOR THIS STORY IF IT'S ORIGINAL.**

Battle V: What did I do?

About four days after my battle at Sanyou City Gym I was getting used to the idea of traveling around with a near complete stranger, or so I know about her in this life. Ranpuura and Shibishirasu were getting used to Janovy's new form as evolution began to be a more frequent thing in our group. Bel's Oshawott had a bad run-in with a spunky psychic Pokémon called Gothimu.

Gothimu is a psychic type Pokémon that has the powers to master what looks like telekinetic amplification. Gothimu had Oshawott on the run for nearly a half hour before Oshawott began fighting back. Oshawott battled so hard against it that it evolved into what is now known as Futachimaru. Futachimaru decimated Gothimu leaving him ripe for the catching. Bel told me to catch it due to the fact that it already had a bad run-in with Futachimaru so I captured it inside a specialized ball that would heal it once it was caught, the Heal Ball.

With Gothimu in the bag we were hot to go to the next gym that Pod, Dent, and Corn all named as Shippou City. As we made our way there we stopped at Pokémon Center and Poke Marts alike stocking up on items and earning money from winning battles.

Eventually we reached the map marker 3. We rested at a local park and found ourselves in the midst of a Pokémon battle. The two competitors seemed like amateurs compared to some of the opponents I had been facing for a while; I mean, come on, one guy is using a Pidove like Bel's and the other is using a furry, yellow mite that looks like something you find on the bottom of your shoe. I chuckled to myself and was packing up when Bel stopped me.

"What's up?"

"The guy using the Bachuru, the yellow mite, doesn't he look familiar to you at all?" she asked with a nervous look on her face.

"Do you normally ask a guy with amnesia if he recognizes someone?" I asked with a not as serious tone.

"Okay, bad example. And with you having short-term memory loss I wouldn't expect you to remember the picture." She said with the same look but a less serious tone with her hands on her hips. "That right there is Cheren and the girl beside him is Touko. Cheren is you self-proclaimed rival and Touko is like a self-proclaimed girlfriend."

"You mean those two other minors from the picture? And did you say girlfriend?"

"Yes on both those inquiries, but like I said 'self-proclaimed'."

Bachuru defeated the Pidove with a powerful electric attack while we were talking so we didn't get to hear what attack was used. Cheren returned the Bachuru to its poke ball and placed it on a belt around his waist.

He looked up at the two of us from his wire framed glasses and began to get closer. The young girl with him noticed the two of us as well, but didn't walk more like ran over to us, or should I say me. She wrapped her arms around my neck knocking both her and myself down to the ground unfortunately with her on the top.

"Yay! Touya, you're back, I knew you couldn't resist me." She said with a teasing look in her eye.

I began losing air and she noticed that getting off of me. Still keeping me in a close embrace she looked at me in anticipation for an answer.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what you're talking about…" the second I said that Touko had a near dead look on her face as she walked away in defeat with a Pokémon trailing behind her.

I looked it up in the encyclopedia and found it as Baruchi, the diaper Pokémon. A dark and flying type Pokémon that resembles a hatchling that is more than meets the eye. I close the encyclopedia and Touko whipped around upon hearing it close.

"What's up Touya? You never would've needed one of those things a few years back.

Cheren finally caught up with the rest of us and continued the conversation.

"Been a while Touya, but seriously why are you using that poke dex? That's like for newbies isn't it?"

Bel answered, "Touya has a case of amnesia right now so he doesn't remember much right now. Just be patient with him, especially you Touko."

Both Touko and Bel glared at each other so hard you could feel the electricity. I stood up and walked up to Cheren to get some answers.

"What's up with them?"

Cheren was about my height so we saw eye-to-eye. He chuckled, "They've been fighting over something for a really long time, makes it three years now."

"What've they been fighting over that would last this long?"

He looked at me and chuckled again, "Forget it, man. So anyway how're your Pokémon?"

"Pretty good, my Snivy evolved a few days ago at my first gym battle and I got the badge to prove it."

Cheren looked confused and shrugged it off, "Obviously what Bel told us is true, you don't remember any of your old Pokémon do you?"

"Not at all."

"Well, fair enough. Touko just started training Pokémon a few months ago and I was asked to start my journey over like Bel, so I received a Tepig from Prof. Araragi. I'm guessing by what happened to you you're the one who took the Snivy, am I right?"

"Yep."

Bel and Touko finished their staring contest and rejoined us at the main gate. Touko still kept her eyes on me as Bel got a little too close if you ask me. Touko then grabbed my arm as Bel grabbed the other.

"You know, I think I have an inkling as to what they were fighting over!" I said to Cheren.

"Really, genius, what was your first clue?"

The two of them let go of me and started their own little battle off in the sidelines of the park where there was a battlefield already set up. It didn't take them long to really get into the battle as they each sent out three Pokémon at once. Bel sent out Futachimaru, Chillarmy, and Pidove, while Touko sent out Baruchi, an electric type zebra Pokémon Blitzle, and a small brown Pokémon with a large tuft of fluff called Erufuun, a grass type.

It was mostly just attacks of rage from both of them as Cheren and I watched from the sidelines moving our heads back and forth every time a move was used on the opposite end Pokémon. The two of them gave up after a while and crawled back to the sidelines. Cheren and I laughed at them and decided to take it to the battlefield.

We attracted quite a crowd before the battle had even begun just based on the amounts pure energy that was going to be expended here today. Cheren flipped a coin in front of me deciding who would choose first; I called heads and it showed up tails meaning I had to choose first. I took a stance and threw the Level Ball sending out Shibishirasu. Cheren seemed slightly impressed as he threw his poke ball. The light receded and out stepped the Pokémon he was using earlier, Bachuru. Both Cheren and I agreed to use four Pokémon as that was the number I had as well as he.

One of the kids at the park acted as the ref and signaled us to begin. Cheren made the first move with an attack he called out as Elec Net; Bachuru obeyed and shot from its mouth a large electrically charged net that surrounded Shibishirasu. I told my Pokémon to use Thundershock on the net which neutralized it out. It became a basic stare down due to the similar elements of our Pokémon.

"Bachuru! Bug Bite!"

Bachuru charged Shibishirasu and made contact in a bite like fashion dealing satisfactory damage to my Pokémon. Shibishirasu seemed like it was almost down due to the extensive amount of damage from Bug Bite. Each time striking a different area of the body until it hit a critical hit area causing my Pokémon to go into unconsciousness.

I returned Shibishirasu and thanked him of his good work. I pulled out the Dusk Ball and engaged the enemy. Ranpuura made short work of the Bachuru due to the obvious effectiveness of fire attacks on bug Pokémon. Bachuru was burned to a crisp, so to speak, and fainted with one of its legs still twitching. Cheren clapped and shook his head returning Bachuru.

"To think that the great Touya of the champions would be demoted to this level using Pokémon of the basic level and maybe one or two evolved forms. Do you know you did to so many trainers?"

"You're asking a guy who's got amnesia, real smart."

"Nevertheless, if those people saw you now they would say, 'to think I lost to such a wimp'. When in reality you've used your greatest weapon against some of the toughest trainers known to man; your brain."

"Okay, yeah, now you lost me."

"Knowing that by creating a negative electrical current on my Elec Net would cancel it out was simply genius. Not to mention using the obvious type advantage is only something beginners try but you've used your brain to make all these things work. But what you did to trainers proved to some people, beyond a shadow of a doubt that you used to be a cold, merciless person."

"What do you mean?"

"I watched you battle and you barely even commanded your Pokémon, they knew what you thought, and when people came up to congratulate you do you know what you did? You cast their hands aside and said the same thing that you always did, 'instead of giving me your praise figure out why it is you lost, if you can't learn then you've failed as a trainer'. You never noticed once what someone did well; if they lost then that meant that they didn't do anything right."

I stood there in a daze. To think if I had been a merciless person back then, what changed me? Cheren knew more than he was putting on and I had to find out what. I told Ranpuura to stand down as I figured this whole thing out.

"Why tell me this now? Is it to catch me off guard or what? 'Why' is the only question I need answered right now."

"You need to know who you were so that you don't repeat the past at this point in your life when you have a chance to start over. You once said, 'It matters not who I was but who I become and above all it matters…"

"…Only that you can move from your past into a place where you are who you truly are.'" I finished.

Cheren nodded and he sent out his next Pokémon. He sent out a medium sized Pokémon that had its entire body made of a gear. He called it Gigear a steel type Pokémon who's disadvantage was to fire; Ranpuura. I thought for several seconds and he gave the order to attack with what was known as Gyro Ball. Gigear spun faster and faster and began charging my Pokémon hitting it scare in the face.

"Ranpuura! Will o' Wisp!"

The hitodamas showed up and began swirling around Gigear by Ranpuura power. They closed in and seemed to have struck him only for him to appear later with no burn at all.

"How in the heck…!"

I saw Gigear crunching on a small berry with what I thought to be its mouth.

"This known as the Lum Berry; a specialized berry used to heal a Pokémon from a status condition like a burn." Cheren explained.

"Pure genius…" I said under my breath.

The battle continued with fire and steel attacks landing no hits except for minor damages to both Pokémon when Cheren said something outrageous.

"Gigear! Thunderbolt!"

"What!"

Gigear charged its internal electricity and fired the Thunderbolt at Ranpuura hitting it directly and knocking it out. I watched as Cheren chuckled explaining that unlike most steel types, Gigear and its pre-evolved form as well as its evolved form are among the only steel types to learn electrical attacks.

I clapped and chuckled to myself as I began preparing my latest Pokémon caught earlier. I threw the Heal Ball sending out Gothimu. Gothimu focused its mind and began the attack. Gigear attempted another Thunderbolt as Gothimu dodged at blinding speed. Gothimu reappeared behind it and I gave the order.

"Gothimu! Psybeam!"

Gothimu focused on a single point on its opponent and fired a powerful telekinetic beam down monetarily paralyzing Gigear. Not giving it a chance to respond Gothimu attacked it with a move that it had tried to use on Futachimaru, Psychic. He focused his mind and made Gigear his target as the attack began lowering Gigear's energy and knocking it out.

Cheren began applauding me and apologized in advance; he grabbed his third Pokémon and threw the ball that it was housed in. The ball opened and as the light receded revealing the strangest Pokémon I had ever seen; it looked like an ice crystal with illuminated eyes and a large moustache.

"Meet, Furijio." Cheren said.

"What is that thing? An advance snow-cone maker?" I said chuckling.

"Ha-ha" Cheren said sarcastically. "This Pokémon has the ability the ability to freeze all your Pokémon in an instant." He said confidently.

"So in other words an advance snow-cone maker?"

Cheren grumbled and gave the order for one of my "favorite" attacks; Ice Beam. The frozen stream began moving towards Gothimu at blinding speed as I gave the order to attack with Confusion; a psychic attack that seems to take telekinetic control over another object. The frozen stream shattered between the additive of extra ice and psychic power pushing against it on both sides.

Cheren then gave it the order to use an attack I hadn't heard of.

"Furijio! Avalanche!"

Furijio summoned several ice chunks that fell from the sky like rain…really, really, sharp rain. Gothimu held most of it back with Confusion only for the other half to collide with the others. The shattered pieces of ice began kicking back hitting both Gothimu and Furijio knocking them both out.

The two of us seemed dumb-struck about the double knockout and returned our Pokémon. Both of us knew what was coming next and the odds were in Cheren's favor. He threw his poke ball and I my premiere ball. Janovy came out of my ball and out of Cheren stepped out a medium sized pig standing on its hind legs with red and black coloring. It seemed to be flexing its muscles as Cheren chuckled at the Pokémon's immaturity.

"Meet the evolved form of Tepig; Chaoboo. Attack! Flame Wheel!"

Chaoboo began spinning its body faster and faster and soon ignited it into flames. Chaoboo attacked Janovy head on only to miss due to Janovy's speed and agility. Chaoboo seemed to have a smug look on his face attacking with another Flame Wheel. This time after Janovy dodged Chaoboo attacked from behind hitting it and almost knocking it out.

"Janovy, you okay?" I asked. Janovy got up and nodded. "All right; let's use Leaf Blade!"

Janovy attacked Chaoboo with the sharpened leaves on its arms. Chaoboo blocked the Leaf Blade with its arms in a crossed position. It pushed them apart and sent Janovy flying. _Alright, _I thought,_ if what Cheren said was right then my reasoning will come up with a plan for this predicament. Okay, my opponent is a physically inclined Pokémon due to its massive size and muscular endurance. Based on what Bel has told me at the Pokémon Centers some doctors use the ability to accurately pinpoint a Pokémon's pressure point. Chaoboo is a large Pokémon meaning it won't be easy. Think, Touya, think…I got it! When Cheren used Bachuru against Shibishirasu he attacked it from all angles using its speed to steer clear of any of my attacks until it hit a central point on its nerve systems causing exponentially more damage than it would on any other part of its body._

"Janovy! Use Grass Mixer and kick up as many rocks as you can, got it?"

Janovy nodded and began Grass Mixer kicking up leaves, grass, and small rocks whipping them into a whirlwind and hurling it at Chaoboo. Chaoboo stayed perfectly still in the whirlwind out of pure confidence in its endurance until a rock struck his left knee. He crouched down and seemed to be in pain.

"Now, Janovy! Use Leaf Blade on its left knee."

Janovy attacked the point with Leaf Blade and caused Chaoboo to fall to its knees in near defeat.

"I'm not gonna lose to you that easy, Touya! Chaoboo, Nitro Charge!"

Chaoboo stood up and ignited its body in a small layer of fire and charged Janovy at a break-neck speed. Janovy used another Leaf Blade and the two made contact with each other doing considerable damage to each other. Janovy flinched momentarily as Chaoboo smirked and then flinched as well. The two fell to the floor in utter exhaustion as the attendance applauded us for what they called the "best battle ever".

Cheren and I shook hands at the center of the battle field following both Touko and Bel who still wouldn't honor each other with so much as a sideways glance. At the nearest Center on the outskirts of Shippou City Cheren and I still were exhausted from our battle. Bel and Touko looked at each other again and then both began fighting over who would massage me…that's when I became really starting to feel uncomfortable. Cheren seemed to be enjoying this as he kept laughing at my near suffocation.

"Laugh it up, Cheren. Just wait till this kind of thing happens to you."

"Yeah, like I'd ever let that happen." He said trying to suppress his laughter.

"You seem too hard on him Bel; why don't I travel with him and you can go with Cheren?" Touko said completely off topic.

"As if, I met him earlier and I saw him first in Unova, so I win." Bel said in response.

I slipped out of their grip and went outside for some air…which was very much needed. My Pokémon had been healed so I was all set. I walked down the streets of Shippou alone for nearly fifteen minutes before something caught my eye. A stage was being set up in the town square by several people in uniform except for one; an old man whose wardrobe was probably big back in the dark ages.

"Yo, what's going on here?" I asked to the elderly gentleman.

"We of Team Plasma are preparing for a speech today. I invite you to listen and be ready to heed our words."

Slightly uncomfortable I turned around to see a younger man in his late teens early twenties walking around aimlessly and then fixed his eyes on me. He seemed surprised and began walking over towards me with an inquisitive look in his eye.

"It's not possible…"

End Chapter V

Read & Review


	6. Chapter 6

Here comes chapter six of my Pokémon Black and White fanfic. To catch you up: Touya has captured four Pokémon; Janovy, Ranpuura, Shibishirasu, and just now added Gothimu. Also, a traveling partner named Bel and two old friends named Cheren, Touya's self-proclaimed rival, and Touko, Touya's self-proclaimed girlfriend. After battling with Cheren ending in a draw Touya meets with a new person whose motives are still unknown, but will be the person with the most answers of them all.

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON OR ANYTHING TO DO WITH IT. I ONLY OWN THE IDEA FOR THIS STORY IF IT'S ORIGINAL.**

Battle VI: Who are you, and where am I?

The man walked towards me with an inquisitive look in his eye.

"It's not possible" he said looking into my eyes. "Is it really you; are you Touya Yin?"

"My name is Touya" I answered. "But the 'Yin' part is new to me."

He walked around me studying me as he took off his cap revealing the rest of his bright green hair tied in a ponytail. He scratched his head and continued to look at me from all angles. He placed his hat back on top of his head and just seemed completely calm about apparently seeing me again.

"You probably don't remember me, do you?" he said in a calm voice.

"You could say that." I replied. "Who are you?"

"My name is N."

"N, huh? Quite the name when you think about it."

"You don't think it's odd or anything?"

"A name is a name no matter what it is. It doesn't matter who it belongs to or where it comes from, a name is unique to the person who owns it. Your name is N and I will respect that."

"You are not the same Touya I remember from way back then at the Sinnoh tournament. You were a cold, relentless battler who cared for nothing but the win and nothing for his Pokémon."

"I guess everyone gets a second chance at life when you lose something as necessary as your memory."

Myself and N seemed to be enjoying each other's company as he seemed more knowledgeable about my past than anyone else that I had gotten information from. As I was about to ask him another question the elderly man from before called N over for the speech that they were supposed to be giving. N nodded and encouraged me to stay for his speech saying that I would probably find it very enlightening for the purposes they were trying to achieve here in Shippou City.

N took the stage and began what I had seen as a rant.

"POKEMON HAVE BEEN USED BY HUMANS FOR TOO LONG! THEY HAVE BECOME SLAVES TO US HUMANS AND WE HAVE MERELY ALLOWED OURSELVES TO TAKE ADVANTAGE OF OUR DOMINION OVER THEM! COME AND JOIN ME IN THIS GLORIOUS UNDERTAKING OF THE LIBERATION OF POKEMON FROM THEIR TRAINERS EVERYWHERE! I HAVE WATCHED PERSONALLY WHAT HAS HAPPENED TO OUR FRIENDS OF THE FORESTS AND THE SEAS AS WELL AS THE SKIES AND I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF THE CONSTANT ABUSE! I WANT EACH OF YOU TO RELEASE YOUR POKEMON NOW AND JOIN ME IN AN EFFORT THAT WILL SPAN TIME!"

As N finished several in attendance began heeding his words and releasing Pokémon that had been their friends for days ranging to years. I watched almost horrified as people left and right released Pokémon at the words of N and the elderly man…and then they came to me.

"Touya, you have a chance to be part of something great in your new life. Don't let memory loss make you second guess yourself."

I put my head down and started thinking about his words about the abuse people have given them over the years…years I had lost. N held out his hand for mine and said calmly, "Join us, please…" I held out Janovy's premiere ball and held it in front of N. He attempted to garb but I took it back.

"Touya"

"I will not join someone who believes that humans are the reason for pain amongst Pokémon all over the world and therefore I am going to prove you wrong in battle."

"Touya, what you're suggesting is that I keep Pokémon for battling myself."

"The two Pokémon following you around behind the stage wouldn't ever give me that idea."

"Zorua! Choroneko! Get over here buds."

Two small quadrupeds Pokémon came from behind the stage; both of them darker colors, the first one Zorua was a small fox Pokémon while Choroneko was a small feline Pokémon. They both took N's side as he knelt down and patted their heads.

"These aren't my battlers, but my friends that help in making my point of how a trainer should treat their Pokémon. If you want to battle I suggest we use both of them at once in what's known as a double battle; we both use two Pokémon at once and the trainer whose Pokémon both go down loses."

"Agreed" I said in affirmation. "But if I win then you have to leave this town and take your psychotic rants somewhere else."

"Fine, let's battle."

Both of us took our position to battle and sent out our two Pokémon; N sent out Zorua and Choroneko as I sent out Janovy and Shibishirasu. N chuckled and relaxed his body as mine just continued to tense up. Zorua made the first move getting in close with a move called Sucker Punch. Zorua made several swerving motions getting in close to hit Shibishirasu in the center of his main body dealing critical hit damage and causing Shibishirasu to faint in an instant.

I stood there dumbstruck at the intense amount of power Zorua contained inside of him as Janovy stood there alone. I returned Shibishirasu and thanked him for his hard work to try to battle N's obviously exponentially more powerful Pokémon. Janovy eyes became more dilated as he almost went into a fit of rage. I held out my hand and placed it on his shoulder trying to calm him down with a successful result. I nodded and Janovy took the field alone ready to face two opponents much more powerful than himself.

"I commend your compassion and your bravery to continue this battle given the odds against you. Tell you what I'll return one of my Pokémon to make the match more fair."

"Do that and I will attack you and not your Pokémon. The conditions to this match still hold true even if I'm at such a disadvantage."

"Very well. Choroneko! Night Slash!"

Choroneko charged Janovy with longer claws made out of the darkness surrounding its front two paws. The attack landed a hit and the attacked Pokémon was struck with a clean hit. Janovy, however, reappeared a moment later behind Choroneko and attacked with a Leaf Blade. Choroneko fainted evening up the scores and Zorua appeared as the Pokémon who was attacked by the Night Slash. Zorua didn't seem very phased by the attack due to the attack working at only half the effectiveness and therefore seemed to be at almost full health.

Both N and I were left with only one Pokémon and neither one of us was about to back down now. N used Sucker Punch again with a much different result…Janovy intercepted it with a Leaf Blade and the two attacks sent out a pulsation wave between the two that seemed to make time stop it movement. The pulses receded and I found myself somewhere else. The sky was moving in a waved motion as pulsations moved across it. I looked around and found no one but myself. My breathing quickened; I couldn't find my opponent, his Pokémon, or Janovy anywhere in this strange place. I turned several times and found a picture staring at me. The picture showed someone I once knew, and in this place, I remembered.

It was me. Staring into my own eyes as the picture moved in the same ways that I did. The past me seemed to be less of a respectful person and more of a cold distant trainer. I looked to another photograph behind me to find a landscape portrait; a city veiled in shadows and bustling with activity even at the late hour it was portrayed as. Below was a title that the picture of myself motioned me towards…"HOME" was the title of the picture. I turned to the other me and he nodded and disappeared from sight. Below the picture a title read "GONE…".

A tear ran down my eye out of both pain and happiness; on the one hand that person was me and now he's gone from my life forever, and on the other hand that person was a cruel and merciless trainer who believed that other trainers weren't worth his time. I placed my hand on an invisible wall and I just had to call out.

"Where are you? Janovy, please answer me!" I yelled.

I tried calling out to Janovy for hours, or what seemed like hours when a large black figure approached me. The form of its being was that of a dragon. I tried walking around it only for it to continually block me from my desired path. The dragon bent down closer and asked me in a loud deep voice, "Who are you that trespass in the world of dreams?"

"I-I'm Touya Yin, so I'm told." I replied

"Hmmm, Yin, eh? Well, you don't seem like the person that N described to me; you are free to wander the Dream World for the time being."

"You know N?"

"Of course, in the Dream World he is my master. As for you, consider it an honor to be welcomed into the world of dreams. For a mere mortal this is truly a great honor."

"I'm sorry, but what do you mean Dream World?"

The dragon looked at me and answered in his gruff voice, "This is a world that exists specifically to the appearance of those who listen to their dreams and heed their warnings and prophecies."

"Why are you helping me, and who are you?"

"I am Zekrom, the Black Yang Pokémon. I am only helping you because your name intrigues me as it does my master since he's the one who sent for you."

"What does N want with me?"

"Your cooperation. Now stay still and this won't hurt a bit."

Zekrom reached out his hand in an attempt to grab me and pull me towards N who had just appeared from behind Zekrom. Zekrom gained a strong grip on my body and began pushing me towards N when a pulsation hit his hand forcing him to drop me. N looked up and grumbled almost as though he knew what was happening. From what I thought was the sky a white dragon descended and placed its body in front of mine.

"Now we got more of you, huh?"

"I am Reshiram, the white yin Pokémon. I am the guardian of the trainer who utilizes the powers of the Taoist extremity known as Yin." The dragon said in a sort of middle-aged woman's voice.

"My name…" I replied.

"Precisely, and as you are who you are memories or not I am to protect you in your days in the Dream World. In this hallowed ground you control me and act as my trainer. It is up to us to fight off Zekrom for now and get you out of here until the next time you are called forth to the world of dreams."

"How do I know what moves you know?"

"That's the point." She replied almost confident in my abilities.

I closed my eyes and tried to think what she would know when it dawned on me. _Reshiram is a dragon type Pokémon but there was something else infused in that attack that I think might be Dragon Pulse, a small bit of heat source. She's part fire giving her that distinct advantage in certain situations such as against ice-types. Think, why attack from long range first…Got it! She uses special attacks over physical attacks by nature therefore she doesn't have a need to get into it too close, but there's one more angle I need to cover before I begin this battle…what does she mean by "Yin." From what I read a few weeks ago about different legends about Pokémon; legends are formed based on the characteristically individual traits of each of the Pokémon considered legendary. Yin is the second part of the Taoist spectrum featuring that attribute and then Yang…"YANG!" Zekrom called himself the black "yang" Pokémon. These two Pokémon are the very embodiment of the attributes of Yin and Yang. Meaning I have the upper hand so long as I stay far away from Zekrom with the opposite of long range being close range._

I opened my eyes and I began my first…we'll call it a "Dream Battle". I opened with Dragon Pulse which fired at an alarming rate of speed considering the sizes of the Pokémon we were using. N laughed and commanded Zekrom with an attack called Dragon Claw. Zekrom gained an incredible amount of speed and got in close landing its power infused claws on Reshiram in an explosive attack. I commanded Reshiram to attack this time with a fire attack; Flamethrower. She acknowledged my command and fired the stream of flames at Zekrom but was neutralized by a constant stream of thunder from Zekrom.

"Would've been nice to know he was part lightning." I said looking at Reshiram.

She chuckled and just told me, "Makes it all the more fun don't ya think?"

"You've got it! Cross Flame!" I said without even thinking.

Both N and Zekrom were dumbstruck at the command I gave as was I, Reshiram, without a second thought, fired an X-shaped blaze of fire at Zekrom attacking it head on. N returned the favor by using what was called Cross Thunder which is essentially the same thing. The battle went on with those same three moves as though we had been controlling these Pokémon for years and years without even knowing.

"So tell me N. How long have you known about the Dream World?" Reshiram asked.

"Since by birth in the White Forest…" he said calmly not shaken by Reshiram's overwhelming power.

"Well, you should've known then that the trainer of Yin wouldn't be swayed to join you in your endeavors, right?"

"I had always known, but I couldn't shake the feeling that if I hadn't tried he wouldn't ever consider it to begin with."

"Get this though your thick numb-skull, I will never leave the fate of my new friends in the hands of someone so twisted as you." I said from the distance.

N smiled. "Well, I guess that's enough for today. Zekrom return us to our world!"

"At once my master!"

Zekrom used some sort of power that Reshiram copied that made the world around us collapse. N seemed perfectly calm as we both fell through the invisible floor and into pure nothingness…

I woke up to a light shining in my face where I saw Touko, Cheren, and Bel all waiting for me to wake up. Touko and Bel were about to tackle-hug me when the Nurse Joy at the Pokémon Center we were in stopped them before they could. She reprimanded them telling them that I needed rest and jumping on me wasn't going to make things better, just worse. Cheren sat next to the bed and decided to get some answers.

"What happened? We saw you battling and then WHAMMO you're unconscious, and now we're in a Center to see what's wrong with you."

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you; better yet, who carried me?"

"Oh, this large woman named Aloe, the leader of Shippou City Gym, carried you here by herself; it made us all look really wimpy to have to ask a woman to carry you to a Center. She asked me to tell you that she wants to battle you for the Basic Badge as soon as your feeling better. Oh! And someone left this for you." He said handing me a small note.

I read the note to myself and found it from N. _Touya, my offer still stands. The battle in both worlds ended in a draw with Zorua and Janovy both being overpowered by each other. I did not steal your Pokémon nor did I liberate them. They should still be with you. Should you decide to take my offer come to Fukiyose City within the next six months. N~"_

I rubbed my forehead with my fingers and threw the note away. Cheren left the room and I was alone with my thoughts for the first time today. I looked out the window and noticed something in the window. I got out of bed and slowly walked to the window to find a small pendant in the shape of Yin. I chuckled to myself and said in my mind _"I won't let you down, Reshiram"._

End Chapter VI

Note: For those who are unsure Win is the dominantly Black side while Yang is the dominantly White side

Read and Review


	7. Chapter 7

Here comes chapter seven of my Pokémon Fanfic. Recap: Touya meets the last person in the photograph who calls himself N, the leader of a mysterious group calling themselves Team Plasma who wish for nothing more than the total and complete liberation of all trained Pokémon. During a confrontation against N Touya finds himself in a world where dreams literally can come true meeting the two Pokémon of legend and the masters of Yin and Yang, Reshiram and Zekrom. Now Touya has several problems to worry about; how does he get his memories back, how far will N be willing to go to get his cooperation, and will Touya win his second gym badge?

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON OR ANYTHING TO DO WITH IT. I ONLY OWN THE IDEA FOR THIS STORY IF IT'S ORIGINAL.**

Chapter VII: What do you know?

I woke up to the morning sun three days after my battle in the Dream World against N and Zekrom. Still haunted by the memories of my old self and the city that was my apparent "HOME" I still couldn't shake the feeling that Reshiram would soon have further business with me about protecting the Dream World from N. Still weary from my incapacitation I eagerly prepared for my next gym battle against the gym leader of Shippou City whom Cheren named Aloe.

Walking towards the gym I felt a small chill run up my spine as I opened the door to find what seemed like one of the most brutal matches ever. A Pidove was battling against a large canine-like Pokémon that was commanded by a large African-American woman I almost instantly recognized as Aloe. She delivered the final blow having the canine attack the Pidove at full force leaving it unconscious. The trainer ran towards her Pidove as Aloe clapped in approval.

"Sorry, hon. You had some good tactics in there but unless you get right down to your basics you ain't gonna be able to get those combos off." She said helping her up.

"Thank-you Miss Aloe." She said bowing before leaving.

Aloe looked over at me and walked towards me with a quaint smirk in her smile. She patted my shoulder and just laughed at my apparent condition.

"So, hon. Feeling better?" she asked with a 5% percent portion of concern in her voice.

"Yes, thank-you for taking me to the center in my state of incapacitation. I was hoping I could get the opportunity to battle you today for the badge you give to trainers who beat you."

"Sure thing, it's not as if I'm running out or anything." She said pointing to a large container with a bunch of them. "Either my rules aren't fair or theses trainer just ain't good enough."

"Nonetheless, I will battle by whatever standards you set for our battle."

She smiled at me and patted my head again. We took our positions as Cheren, Bel, and Touko took seats in the viewing platforms. Aloe took her spot and began explaining her rules for this gym.

"My gym gives out the Basic Badge to challengers who defeat me, likewise I require my challengers to use Pokémon that are in their most basic form; in other no evolved forms whatsoever, two Pokémon per trainer, are we in agreement?"

Cheren looked at me in a disapproving way. "Touya, she's trying to stack the odds in her favor, don't concede to her superiority and use the Pokémon that will get the job done."

"Young man!" Aloe yelled across the room. "How dare you insinuate that I use foul play to sin my matches by stacking my battles purely on power and power alone?"

Cheren sat back down and put his head down as though he had just been scolded by his mother. A bead of sweat dropped from both mine and Cheren's head as both Touko and Bel laughed at him. I shook my head with a small laugh.

"I agree to your terms" I said confidently. "I won't be scared off by what you're putting on as intimidating. And the 'basic' part of this gym isn't just about battling with basic forms, is it?"

"That's for you to decide. Let the battle begin, Watchog, front and center!" she yelled throwing the poke ball. The light receded and brought forth a medium sized gopher Pokémon who seemed much taller than he really was due to his standing up straight on its hind legs.

_Okay, with these parameters she's set I only have two Pokémon that I can use. She's obviously using an evolved form of another Pokémon and therefore this is more of a test to find my basic core in battling…Wait! Basic core of battling; she doesn't just test our skills with Pokémon of their base form but also our ability to get it right down to the basic styles of battling, in that case._

"Gothimu, let's get busy!" I said as I threw the Heal Ball.

Gothimu came out and gave a slight wink towards Aloe as she just chuckled.

"What a cutie-pie. Too bad she's about to get busted; Watchog! Quick Attack!"

Watchog charged Gothimu and gained speed on an exponential level eventually reaching a speed most people or Pokémon couldn't dodge. Gothimu flailed around as Watchog continued to get closer and closer when she pretty much snapped.

"Gothimu! Hit 'em with Psychic!"

Gothimu's eyes shined a transparent blue causing Watchog to be lifted off the ground. Watchog flailed in the air trying to break out with no avail. Gothimu began moving its head back and forth causing Watchog to move in the same movement patterns. Watchog hit wall after wall until it finally broke out of the psycho-kinetic control. Watchog began breathing harder and harder as Aloe just continued to laugh to herself.

"Watchog, show them what I mean by getting back to basics! Shadow Ball!"

Watchog pushed its hands together and created a swirling orb of shadows that it launched from its hands heading directly for Gothimu. Gothimu dodged it but couldn't move in time to dodge Watchog's Quick Attack sending it into the wall and forcing it into unconsciousness.

I returned Gothimu to the Heal Ball and found myself with one Pokémon left while Aloe still had two, although her Watchog had taken considerable damage from the Psychic attack. I prepared my Level Ball and thought to myself once again about the basis for this gym's challenge.

_Alright, she caught me off guard, but that's a basic tactic right. She puts a huge focus on using only the basics of battling without any real complicated strategies that would take almost pure synch between a trainer and Pokémon. What if she stopped thinking about the battle and more what was happening around her? Wait a minute! Her focus on Watchog's battling is how her basic tactics work, I know how to exploit her weakness, fight the simple with the complex._

"Shibishirasu, it's show time!"

The electric eel Pokémon came from the light and charged its body to keep it slightly airborne. I started the battle with a Thunderbolt which Watchog dodged with ease proving my theory, and showed me the opening as to initiate my master plan.

"Hey Aloe!" she looked up. "Riddle me this: My face is blind and my hands are numb, what am I?"

"What? This is a Pokémon battle not a battle of wits."

"So you don't know the answer, eh?"

"O-of course I do…it's a-a, um, it's a…"

While Aloe's brain was racking over my almost obvious riddle I turned my attention to Watchog. Watchog was looking at her master for guidance while she was still trying to figure out the answer.

"Shibishirasu! Charge Beam!"

Shibishirasu charged up energy and fired a beam of concentrated lightning towards Watchog when Aloe finally figured out my riddle.

"A clock! I got it!"

"And now you lost it!" I said pointing towards her extra crispy Watchog.

Aloe was dumbstruck and asked me how I defeated it without her knowing.

"Uh, your mind was elsewhere and I just took advantage of that weakness you have of using only the most basic tactics of Pokémon battling."

She grumbled and sent out her next Pokémon; as the receded I saw it as the same canine Pokémon she used earlier.

"Haderia! Fury Swipes!"

The large dog ran towards my Pokémon with elongated claws and scratched it multiple times. Shibishirasu continued to be battered by the fury of claws Haderia was using as its attack when it attempted to use another Thunderbolt. Striking it only on the tufts of fur it used as a ground for neutralizing the attack Haderia burrowed its way underground. It continued to tunnel its way through the under payer of the gym when I realized I had to think of something.

Haderia exploded out of the ground and tried to hit Shibishirasu but found it to be a bit out of reach. Blinking twice Haderia began to flail around in the air trying what seemed like flying with no avail. Haderia began falling towards the ground at a fairly fast speed reaching the ground in a heap of dirt and rock with a small hole in its impression. It rose up from the ground and began attacking Shibishirasu like a madman with Fury Swipes and various other scratch attacks.

Aloe and I had a look of defeat on both of our faces at the immaturity displayed by our Pokémon. _Quick question; which one is the basic Pokémon in this fight? Aloe didn't anticipate my Levitate ability which makes ground-type moves miss due to ability to be off the ground at anytime. The only thing I haven't figured out yet is how do I defeat this Haderia in a single decisive move? Well, Aloe uses crude battling styles and whatnot, but given the overwhelming difference in power she makes it so that her opponents have to play by the same rules or they can't win…it's either that or use a strategy that baffles her to the point of a loss in focus, but now that she's seen my riddle tactic to get my opponent's mind off the battle I can't use the same thing twice. Well, what if I use a tactic that maybe I haven't thought of yet? The current situation on the battlefield is Haderia has me on the run by the sheer force of its scratch attacks; Shibishirasu is on the run out of fear of those sheer force claws. During the battle between her and her opponent I looked up Haderia and its physiology; its point of critical hit damage is on the back end of its hind legs, the only problem is how I get it to hit from behind without going near those claws. Let's see this gym is made of bricks and stone, not reflective of lightning, the ground underneath me would neutralize it to nothing more than static cling at best, hmm…THAT'S IT!_

"Shibishirasu! Discharge!"

Shibishirasu stopped momentarily and sent out a furry of blue sparks that continued an onslaught on Haderia's body. Striking from all sides the Discharge hit it successfully on the back side of its hind legs several times before the discharged electricity subsided producing a smokescreen. When the smoke cleared Haderia was still up as was Shibishirasu, the only difference was the fact that Haderia was still charged by the negative ions. Haderia then fell to the floor with swirls in place of its eyes. The ref called it my victory and I was awarded the badge.

"Well, I'll say it now kid, you did good, using the Discharge attack to successfully hit Haderia's weak points was pure brilliance." She said while giving me the badge.

"Thank-you, Miss Aloe. Just go to show you that maybe complexity is the way some people work just like how you make simple battle tactics work in your favor."

Cheren, Bel, and Touko all congratulated me on my victory and it was time to go our separate ways. Bel decided it was best if she went with me with much protest from Touko. The two argued about it for several minutes as both Cheren and I gave a nervous laugh.

"So got a helpful expression for the day?"

"Maybe one that applies to the battle: something is only yours when there is no outside influence."

"That'll work."

The two of them stopped fighting and Touko conceded _allowing_ Bel to travel with me. Cheren and I shook hands and Touko hugged me and kissed me on the cheek causing me to turn a shade of bright red on my face; she giggled and said goodbye. Bel's face turned red, not out of embarrassment, but anger. The two of us walked down the road to the next city and as the sun set I looked up at the sky and saw the clouds shape themselves into what I thought was something I knew very much a long time ago, what that thing was I didn't know, I just knew that I knew what it was.

Chapter VII complete

Read and review

Sorry for the small chapter, but it's hard to write about gym battles because there really aren't a lot of details.


	8. Chapter 8

Here's chapter eight of my popular Pokémon fanfic. Recap: Touya reaches Shippou city to battle Aloe, the gym leader of Shippou city, and defeats her using the complete opposite tactics against her, the power of the mind. Now Touya's going to have to face a new problem that will follow him throughout his travels in the Unova region.

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON OR ANYTHING TO DO WITH IT. I ONLY OWN THE IDEA FOR THIS STORY IF IT'S ORIGINAL.**

Battle VIII: Why are you doing this?

Four days after I had earned my Basic Badge I quickly rested at the Pokémon Center as both myself and Bel headed out. Bel continued to tell me about the travels we had together and I began thinking what I would have done without Bel's help; she's cared for me, taught me about Pokémon and my past, and she's introduced me to the most essential people in each town we go to.

We reached another town on the outskirts of Shippou city and stopped for a rest; not realizing that this would be where today's story starts. We walked through block after block without meeting a new person, and the people that did see us ran away on sight. Bel tugged my sleeve and showed me to a wanted poster with my face on it.

"What's going on here, Bel?"

"It says,

'WANTED: TOUYA YIN, ON SUSPICIONS OF POKEMON ABUSE AND OTHER ASSORTED CRIMES AGAINST NATURE. REWARD: $50,000, A SMALL PRICE TO PAY FOR THE GOOD OF ALL POKEMON.

~ISSUED BY OFFICER JENNY AND CHANCELLOR OF TEAM PLASMA, N~'.

For some reason N's convinced people that you're a dangerous person."

"Am I really worth $50,000?" I asked.

Bel banged me on the head and grabbed me by the collar, "Idiot! This means that you are probably the most wanted man in all Unova!"

She continued to pant as I answered her comment, "Is that good or bad?"

She screamed out of frustration and dragged me by the collar to a local inn. The innkeeper was a young woman in her early to mid twenties and seemed very friendly. Bel waved to her and she gave us a key without a word or mention of the cost.

When she got me up to the room she threw me onto the bed and locked the door behind her.

"Okay, probably a basic question, but where are we?"

"This is an inn owned by my relatives. They've left a room aside for the family in case we need it. Listen Touya I'm gonna keep this quiet while trying to figure out how to calm this down, until I do stay put." She commanded.

"Fine, whatever. Wake me when you finish everything" I said yawning then nodding off.

I heard Bel close the door and lock it as I drifted off deeper and deeper into my dreams. I reopened my eyes and found myself once again in the Dream World. I called out for Reshiram as she appeared in an instant. _Cool, _I thought.

"You summoned me master?"

_Yeah, okay; thing is N's making false accusations against me and now I'm having to rely on Bel for help._

"And why is this a bad thing?" she asked.

_Because Bel was never supposed to get involved with my affairs in the Dream World to begin with. And now that she's going up against N's superiority I'm afraid that she won't be able to help at all._

"You pose an interesting theory. Come with me into a gaze of reality."

Reshiram led me to a small window that read below, "REALITY". I peered outside and saw Bel walking amongst the town. She asked for permission to make an announcement from a local police officer who obliged her wish. As the townspeople gathered she stood on a podium so everyone could both hear and see her.

"People of this town listen to my words! The wanted posters posted against the person named Touya are falsified! They are produced by a man who will continually torment Touya until he confers to the same ideals as his!"

"And how do you know this, miss?"

"My name is Bel; I travel with Touya keeping him safe from his past! I have seen this man that they call N and found him to be a liar to his words! If you don't believe me then battle me and find my resolve in my battling!"

_What! I've never seen Bel battle before in a regular street battle except for maybe that carnival! Reshiram, do you think she can do this?_

"The question is whether or not I believe it, but if Bel believes in herself." She replied.

I watched as Bel prepared her first poke ball and threw it sending out Chillarmy. The first if three opponents sent out his Pokémon revealing it to be a Pansage. Bel started off with a Fury Swipes as Chillarmy charged forward with elongated claws striking the Pansage multiple times. Pansage jumped back and prepared its own attack. Unsure of what it was Bel told Chillarmy to be prepared for anything. The Pansage's hands began glowing in a radiant light as the sun began pouring power into Pansage's body.

"Solarbeam!" the trainer commanded.

Pansage pushed its hands forward and made a concentrated beam of solar power charge itself towards Chillarmy. Chillarmy quickly dodged as Bel gave her next command.

"Sweet Kiss!"

Chillarmy made a motion and a flurry of hearts sprang out encircling Pansage. Pansage then became confused and repeatedly attacked itself causing itself to go into unconsciousness. The trainer returned his Pokémon and made way for the second trainer to battle Bel. Bel returned Chillarmy and prepared her second Pokéball. She threw it sending out her Pidove, Pidove gave a confident cry as the trainer sent out his Pokémon; a large centipede that Bel looked up in her encyclopedia as Pendra.

Pendra started with an attack that the trainer called out as Toxic. The attack hit the ground with enormous pressure that it caused a depression in the road that it had hit with its Toxic. Pidove and Bel looked at each other and gave a sarcastic laugh.

_Quick question; how in the heck is Bel supposed to get past that Toxic and the power behind Pendra's overall body mass?_

"Maybe you should be asking yourself as to why Bel is battling not how she is supposed to do anything." Reshiram said. "At the moment Bel is battling, but for what reason? Part of believes that Bel is doing this so you won't have to rely on your own power time and time again saving her from close shaves. Do you remember when she was affected by the Ranpuura you captured? She must still feel weak from not being able to do anything in kind to help with that. Also, when you captured Gothimu it was because Bel was afraid of the strained relationship it would have with Futachimaru, she wants to prove her bravery, but most important of all is the fact that Bel is doing this to keep you safe from N's closing proximity to your allegiance. While she knows nothing of the Dream World, she will play a larger role in the coming war that stems from this point in your new life, Touya. The only way for things to work out is to congratulate her with something that you know is rightfully hers." She said just before disappearing.

_Well, Bel. I guess I'm gonna hafta figure out what is "rightfully" yours. Until then, battle on!_

Bel's battle against Pendra continued in Pendra's favor with it being able to continually dole out powerful poison attacks. Pendra then began to tire due to its overexertion of poison attacks. Pidove began its counterattack on Bel's command to use Air Slash. Pidove flapped its wings in the shape of an X and sent out two concentrated energy slashes made of the wind. The Air Slash hit Pendra dead-on but not enough to sustain enough damage to defeat it completely. Bel then smiled to herself and told Pidove to use nothing but a move called Sand Attack, a move that merely lowers the accuracy capabilities of its target. Pidove continually kicked up sand and hit Pendra in the eyes with it blinding him causing him to tip over due to its enormous size in both height and weight.

Bel thanked Pidove for its hard-work while I remained dumbfounded. Using tactics that causing Pokémon harm by their own hand instead of exerting her own power is simply brilliant. I clapped as the picture still showed me the reality that I was sleeping through and it showed the last trainer going up against Bel before she would show her resolve. The Pokémon he sent out was a large feline Pokémon with dark fur and spots. He named it as Lepardas; the evolved form of Choroneko, a Pokémon that is fast on its feet and maybe twice as effective than its predecessor. Bel threw her final Pokémon and sent out Futachimaru. The otter made a motion for the Lepardas to attack first and it obliged it with an attack that made several zigzagging motion.

_Uh-oh,_ I thought, _this is what N used on me; Sucker Punch, please Bel stay safe_.

Lepardas almost made contact when Futachimaru intercepted its attack with one of its scallswords. Futachimaru kept its head down and lifted it up with a smirk on its face. The otter Pokémon then attacked the Lepardas with the other one of its scallswords. Lepardas was launched back and landed on all four of its hind legs and charged Futachimaru with elongated claws made of shadows. Futachimaru braced itself for impact and was launched back nearly twelve feet resulting in a state of unconsciousness for Futachimaru.

Bel fell to her knees when her opponent took off his hood to reveal his green ponytail. The man chuckled and offered his hand to Bel as she turned it away.

"You must be N that's been giving Touya so much trouble."

"If he were to join my cause this will all stop. Don't deny him his destiny little girl."

"I won't let you take him from me. He doesn't belong with you, he's different from us all, he will stop whatever it is your trying to do to humans and the bond we share with our Pokémon. And I'm gonna help him along the way no matter what happens; even if he becomes the old Touya who showed no mercy, I will follow him in his journey so that he will know what it means to be the very best."

I felt a tear drop from my eye as I smiled while looking at the picture. I rubbed my eyes dry and thought to myself; _I know what you mean now, Reshiram. Go to your true master, the one who truly deserves to have a Pokémon as special as you, the only one who is brave enough to take chances when it comes to training her Pokémon, Gothimu. Go to Bel; accept her as your master, not me._ As I finished my train of thought Gothimu released itself from my Heal Ball therefore making it as a wild Pokémon again and jumping out the window towards Bel and the scene that was going on currently.

"Touya will join me, which you cannot deny him."

"Touya's not the person who's going to join you because you say it's his destiny, I'll fight you even if it's with my bare hands, and I won't let Touya fall for your tricks. I won't let you take him!"

As she finished talking Gothimu fell down from the room landing on its legs perfectly in front of Bel almost as though it were defending her. Bel seemed startled by its appearance as it seemed to be as though it was a wild one, but then noticed something that only she would remember. The bow on its head appeared slightly shorter than most and remembered it from the day Touya caught it. She pushed a Pokéball on it and caught it officially and then sent it out to continue her match with N.

"You can't be serious; Lepardas is a Dark-type and Gothimu is a Psychic-type; a clear mistake on your part."

"Touya defeated you with only his Janovy against two of your Pokémon one of them being right there, I can't lose knowing that Touya has surpassed me in the first month of his new training journey. And now, with one of his Pokémon that has chosen me as its trainer how can I refuse its wish. Gothimu, Confuse Ray!"

Gothimu shook its body and sent several lights flashing brighter and brighter around Lepardas gaining more speed as they continued to encircle Lepardas. Lepardas jumped out of them before they could make contact and fell right into another set of Confuse Ray sent out by Gothimu sent out only seconds beforehand. Lepardas became confused and N instantly called it back with a disgruntled look on his face.

"Maybe it's you who I should be searching after, and Touya is just the way to do it. Be that as it may, my endeavors will not cease and I will make Touya one of us."

N disappeared from sight and Bel was left alone with only Gothimu out to prove her point. The people closed in on her and congratulated her on her victory.

"Huh?"

"You showed us that if Touya is as dangerous as they say he is that maybe you can keep him on the straight and narrow, but promise us that you'll come back soon for another battle, okay?"

"…sure." She said after hesitating.

I left the portrait and fell back into the nothingness of the dreams that I had been shown. I woke up to find myself still in the room and Bel just getting back from her little endeavor.

"So how'd it go?" I asked.

"Fine, but if I didn't know any better I'd say you were there watching us."

"Guess we'll never know."

"By the way Gothimu found a new trainer." She said as Gothimu stepped from behind her leg and winked at me.

I winked back and looked back up at Bel as she asked me what my helpful saying was for the day.

"Maybe this one; 'Having a single friend who helps is better than having a million who don't.' Thank you Bel." I said bowing.

Bel chuckled and pulled me into a hug. I blushed slightly and we both went off towards our next destination, Castelia City and the next gym in the region known as Unova.

Chapter VIII complete

Read & Review


	9. Chapter 9

Here is chapter nine of my Pokémon fanfic. To recap; Touya is now being sought after by the Chancellor of Team Plasma N and has been put out for arrest. Bel, wanting to help, battles N to get him to stay away from Touya. Touya, while in the dream world, allows himself to release the Pokémon Gothimu and have it become Bel's Pokémon for her own use in driving off N. Now down to three Pokémon Touya will learn that it takes more than battling to capture a new friend.

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON OR ANYTHING TO DO WITH IT. I ONLY OWN THE IDEA FOR THIS STORY IF IT'S ORIGINAL.**

Battle IX: Will you come?

The day after Gothimu became Bel's Pokémon the two of us stopped in a suburban housing district on the outskirts of Castelia City. The two of decided to crash for the night in a local inn near the town square. I realized that by giving Gothimu to Bel I was down to three Pokémon and would no doubt need more to battle against the next gym and the challenge set in place in order to win the badge that they distribute.

That night I snuck out of the room and went out for a walk near a local park. The lamps were still lit for those who wander at night. I saw several people that seemed to put themselves in a social grouping that people that still have memories call "couples". I walked past them as they continued to whisper amongst themselves. One of them stood up from their spot and asked if I would like to sit down.

"No thanks, I'm just out walking trying to clear my head." I replied.

"Of what?" the young man asked.

"Continual thoughts that I have to do something if I want to be a better trainer."

"Ah, I know the feeling" he replied. "Yeah, I'm a trainer too and my girlfriend here wants me to catch a Pokémon for her, but there're only two wild Pokémon that live in this area but they're near impossible to capture."

"What kind of Pokémon are they?" I asked getting more and more interested.

"Two Pokémon that are constantly fighting with each other named Monozu and Kibago. Two Pokémon of the rare dragon-type, but Monozu is part dark. I want to get that Kibago for her but every time I try Monozu knocks me back and they just keep on fighting against each other."

"What if I were to help you in capturing the Kibago?"

"What about Monozu?"

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it. So, what do you say?"

"Let's do it!" he said. "I'm Cameran, you?"

"Touya, let's find us some dragons!" I replied out of courtesy.

"Alright! See ya in a little bit!" he said calling back to his girlfriend.

Cameran and I walked to the usual places he said the two of the Pokémon were known to battle in. After searching in several places with no results we went to the final place and found the two of them squaring each other and charging each other as though they were ready to clash at top form. I used my encyclopedia to identify Monozu as the blue dragon on all four legs, no visible eyes underneath the black fur on its head and back, and a large mouth; as well as Kibago as the green and brown, with two straight tusks from its mouth.

Kibago made the first move with a fast scratch attack, but missed as Monozu dodged by simple shifting its long neck. I became by both Kibago's powerful attacks and the fast movements of Monozu, but knowing what Cameran was after I knew which Pokémon I had to catch. Cameran rushed into the middle of the battle and got in Kibago's path looking straight at the small Pokémon's eyes. Monozu attacked from behind with a powerful bite attack which hit Cameran in an area I don't feel comfortable mentioning. I rubbed my gluteus maximums out of sympathetic pain as Cameran crawled back in a heap. Monozu noticed me and charged getting ready to bite me probably in a much worse area. I grabbed Cameran's arm and ran away from the Jaws of Life, as I was thinking about calling Monozu, with Cameran slung over my shoulder. We stopped in a nearby lot and caught our breath as Cameran recuperated.

"Well, now what do we do?" he asked.

I sat there in silence thinking about what had happened.

"Give me a couple of minutes to think about it." I requested.

_Well, Monozu and Kibago are dragon-types meaning that by definition are more powerful than most Pokémon and have far less weaknesses than other Pokémon as well. But that doesn't answer the question as to why Monozu would attack us in the first place. Okay, let's assume that Monozu's actions were not out of instinct and that there was a reason behind them. What would that reason be? What if he was trying to act as a protective older brother or a protective boyfriend? If that were the case than that Kibago would be female. But that raises more questions than it does answer; why the constant battling, why did Kibago make the first move, why do I keep having these long winded conversations inside my head, and why would Monozu have fallen in love in the first place?..._

_THAT'S IT! Female Pokémon, and this may be stereotypical, have a tendency to learn the move known as Attract; an attack that causes a strong infatuation with a Pokémon of the opposite gender, regardless of species. And the only way to remove said state of infatuation are two methods; one capture either Pokémon to eliminate the feelings of infatuation, or two use a specialized flute whose melody stimulates the chemical imbalance in the brain which controls the feelings that people would call love. From what I've read the only flute able to do that is a Red Flute. But the only questions remained unanswered are how this all started and why the battling, I mean why on earth would they battle if one of them is in love?..._

_What if, in theory, Kibago is like most of the women in this place and wants the feeling of acceptance in the social grouping of couples and tried to do that by force in using Attract to get a boyfriend, but what of her boyfriend was a bit too obsessive and therefore had to battle him to keep him away which would just entice him all the more? So now all the questions have been answered, but how we get the Red Flute and how we're able to play it without the Jaws of Life attacking is a mystery to me._

I thought for several minutes trying to figure out how to get the Red Flute when Cameran touched my shoulder giving me a notice to look his way.

"You having a problem?" he asked.

"A small one…" I said.

"Yeah, well now we have one!" he said pointing down the road where Monozu looked around sniffing for something.

"Either he's looking for us or his imaginary girlfriend." I said while both of hid behind a shrub in the lot.

"What!" Cameran whispered.

"I have a theory that Monozu has it stuck in his head that Kibago is his girlfriend. And now the only way that we can snap him out of it is to either catch him, but given that the Jaws of Life over there is so in love with Kibago its not gonna go in a ball to easily. The only other option is to use a Red Flute."

"Red Flute?"

"Yeah, do you have one or know where we can find one?" I asked.

"Glassware is not one of our more notable resources." He explained. "But how do you know that Monozu's in love."

"Why wouldn't it be Monozu? Kibago is basically pushing him away."

"Well, what if Kibago is 'punishing' Monozu for not loving her back?"

I stood there in a paused silence looking off into space, "I didn't think of that…"

Monozu looked towards us and gave a slight roar and charged us.

"The Jaws of Life spotted us, run!" Cameran shouted.

"WAIT!" I said practically throwing myself out at Monozu.

Monozu stared at me with what I assumed were its eyes. It jumped up and opened its mouth and landed on my head licking it after it knocked my hat off.

"Hey, cut it out!" I said giggling as it kept laughing.

Cameran poked his head out from behind a wall watching Monozu wash my hair with its tongue. He kept a estranged look on his face and walked towards me as I pushed one of PokéBalls against its forehead, a ball which raises the friendship level between a Pokémon and its trainer; the Luxury Ball. Monozu accepted the ball and it was captured in an instant.

"Now that you caught him how're you gonna break it to his stalker?"

"Oh, I didn't think of that…" I said looking off into space.

Kibago then stomped its foot behind us and had the face of Bel when Touko was around; a mad one. Kibago charged us with a large roar and chased throughout the town waking up several people in the houses telling us to shut up or they would call the police.

"Good idea!" Cameran shouted. "We could use all the protection we can get!"

Kibago cornered us in an alley way and began charging for a Dragon Rage. _Oh bad!_ A split second before it fired Monozu popped out of its ball and counteracted with its own Dragon Rage. The two attacks collided with each other forcing the two into the last battle of their relationship. I took a battle stance and Cameran held out his hand to stop me.

"It's my responsibility to capture that Pokémon for my girlfriend. Therefore I will catch it! Go! Kojofuu!"

He threw his Pokéball and out from the light came a small weasel Pokémon that took a martial arts stance. Kibago charged it and Kojofuu grabbed it by its legs and arms and flipped it over its body. Kojofuu made a motion for it to make another move. It began charging for another Dragon Rage as Kojofuu charged itself for another move as well; Aura Sphere. Kibago and Kojofuu attacked at the same time causing a smokescreen that left Monozu and I blinded momentarily. Kibago appeared a split second later about to attack either me or Monozu. Before it could Kojofuu fired another Aura Sphere launching Kibago straight into a wall.

Kibago emerged from the rubble with hearts in its eyes and chasing after Kojofuu. Kojofuu with a bead of sweat used another quick movement and flipped it over into another wall which showed no point in stopping Kibago from its new crush. Both Monozu and I looked at each other with a sarcastic laugh. Cameran rubbed the back of his neck and threw the ball at Kibago saying that it and Kojofuu could be together if it agreed to be his girlfriend's Pokémon. Kibago tentatively accepted and jumped into the ball as Kojofuu began panting with almost no breath left.

The two of us made it back to the park where Cameran's girlfriend was still waiting and was overjoyed to see that we had successfully caught Kibago. She wrapped her arms around Cameran and thanked him for the Kibago and thanked me in a less personal way; a slight bow.

Monozu and I walked down the parkway for several hours losing track of time and overall staying out until morning. I then remembered that I left Bel and my other Pokémon at the hotel. Monozu and I ran past person after person who had just begun to wake up wondering how we had so much energy. By the time we had made it back to the hotel Bel was sitting in the lobby tapping her foot furiously.

"Well, hello to you to." She said as though about to lecture me.

I turned from an indifferent face to a quick smile to try to ease her out of her anger. She karate chopped me on the head like usual and noticed Monozu standing next to me.

"You made me worried for half the night thinking that N had grabbed you and that he had brainwashed you into his slave for Team Plasma. And all you have to show for it is this thing."

Monozu look changed from a smirk to a flat look that produced a Dragon Rage right into her face, twenty percent of one, but hey it worked. Her face began to boil with anger as she started to chase us through the town after I had my stuff gathered. With all my Pokémon in their PokéBalls I had only one thing left to do before I entered Castelia City…run from the girl who is ready to blast me with water from Futachimaru, wind from Pidove, basic fighting power from Chillarmy, and a blast of Psychic from Gothimu.

"You know Bel this might help you understand my actions, 'Work is doing at someone's order, but helping is doing out of compassion.'"

Bel stopped in her tracks, "You were helping someone out for the whole night…wait; was that you that ran throughout the town like a madman with that old guy?"

"He's only twenty." I said.

"The point is I'm getting mad at you for being a helpful person."

"To put it one way."

"Wow, do I feel like an idiot, but on the bright side we made it to Castelia."

"Really?"

The both of us looked out past the road and saw the giant metropolitan city that was the site of my next gym battle. Well, I guess time flies as well as distance when your being chased by a half crazed woman who is your only source to your memories…or at least I think that's how it goes.

We reached the city and found ourselves caught in their rush hour time, dodging tourists and whatnot wasn't exactly my idea of fun, but what're gonna do? The gym to us seemed more like a showroom. I stepped inside and found a tall, thin man with large brown hair, a red scarf, a green V-neck shirt, and a pair of bell-bottom jeans with black and green striped on the dominant red color.

"Welcome!" he said in a very projecting voice. "To the most wonderful show of your lives with Arti, yours truly, as the one to defeat the challenger.

_Is this guy for real?_

Chapter IX complete

Read & Review


	10. Chapter 10

Here's chapter ten of my PokéFanfic. To recap; Touya has made it to Castelia city after obtaining the Dark/Dragon type Pokémon Monozu. Upon arriving he finds the gym and is welcomed by the gym leader Arti, a showman and an extravagant if you ever saw one. Will Touya win his third Gym Badge or will he fall prey to Arti's skillful tactics.

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON OR ANYTHING TO DO WITH IT. I ONLY OWN THE IDEA FOR THIS STORY IF IT'S ORIGINAL.**

Battle X: What are you talking about?

"Welcome!" he said in a very projecting voice. "To the most wonderful show of your lives with Arti, yours truly, as the one to defeat the challenger.

_Is this guy for real?_ I thought as he approached us with a very welcoming bow.

"Which of the two of you will be the one to taste the sting of defeat from my talented troupe?"

I felt like pointing at Bel just to save myself from the humiliation of having to battle this guy who acts like he lives with Shakespeare, but before I could Bel pushed me towards him and he figured I was his opponent.

"Well, brave challenger, I am Arti and you?"

"Unimpressed." I said flatly. "But in all seriousness, call me Touya."

"Ah, Touya, a fine name for a fine youth." Arti said as he placed his hand of my head. "Now shall I explain the rules of my particular gym before our epic performance in front of a live audience?"

"Sure, and did you say live audience?"

"But of course, my battles are always broadcasted live on television on the most watched news network in all Unova. It is very much like a sporting event but with much more class and flare. Now to explain the rules; we are only allowed to use Pokémon that have two elements instead of being forced with one, we, as showmen you and I, must turn this into a grand performance for our fans and therefore must make a flare out of how you execute your attacks, should you defeat all three of Pokémon you will win what is known as the Beetle Badge, and to determine your showmanship I have arranged for judges of several people to give word of your flare and pizzazz. Any questions?"

"Just one; Are you ready to hand that badge over?" I said confidently.

"I like that fearless attitude, just as the great lovers of tragedy and comedy do for their sweethearts the trainer must be willing to go the whole distance to come out on top. Let the match begin!"

He snapped his fingers and the rook above opened up revealing the blue skies and the clouds that rode it. I looked up at the audience as most of them were female and I found that to be expected. _Girls these days, they go for anyone who can act_.

Arti selected his Pokémon first, "Go! Ishizumai!" he called out. A small hermit crab crawled out of stage left with a confident look that it gave out to the crowd. The crowd cheered for the small Pokémon as Arti awaited my selection.

"Come on out! Monozu!"

The small dragon took the stage and seemed almost frightened by the roaring of the crowd. He ran back behind my leg as Bel and I both gave out a small sigh. I pushed him back onto the battlefield and tried giving him a little pep talk.

"Hey, buddy, you know you can do this. Think of it this way, all the people that you see around you want to see if you have what it takes to be considered a true dragon Pokémon. Now do you wanna disappoint them by showing that the powerful Dragon-types are afraid of a crowd? Close your eyes, that is if you have any, and think that there's nothing around you, close off all noise except for my voice. Now breathe in and out and think to yourself, 'I am a dragon and there's no way that I can lose to this Pokémon, there's no way I'm gonna show a weakness, I am powerful.' Try it."

Monozu did what I said, I could tell by the way it moved its head that it was doing what I had asked as it focused its eyes on Ishizumai.

"We're good!" I waved over to the ref.

"Alright then, begin!" he called and the battle started.

"You have the first move, and may the judges note the showmanship involved." Arti said.

"Alrighty then, Monozu, Dragon Rage!"

Monozu began charging power and then sent the blast towards Ishizumai while burrowing through the floor making a large five foot wide trench. Ishizumai simply opened one of its closed eyes and placed its shell in the path of the advancing Dragon Rage and completely neutralized it sending a flurry of shimmer around its whole body. Arti then turned to his panel of judges awaiting their verdict.

"Exquisite use of the power of the Ishizumai rock hard shell to make that Dragon Rage into its own definer. As for Monozu, an appalling use of its power and nearly wrecking the battlefield." The first male judge said.

"Ishizumai used that shell not only for protection, but to show off the defensive capabilities as well, all Monozu did was make the groundbreaking for a new stage easier." A female judge critiqued.

"Well, I must say that Ishizumai has the defensive capabilities to neutralize the move but the clincher was the use of the destructive power of the Dragon Rage and fodder for its own self-image. As for Monozu…no comment." A second male judge stated.

"I love the way Arti uses a quick movement to abuse his opponent's ever-weakening power. Monozu needs acting lessons if it wants to keep up." The final female judged finished.

A bead of sweat dropped from my forehead as I realized this panel was probably biased in Arti's favor. _Time for a little critiquing of my own_.

"Well **I** must say that Arti's defensive tactics are a selling point, but in battle the Pokémon's power should be its beauty mark, not the physical appearance of the Pokémon itself. If I were to score that tactic; 10 for originality, 9 for fast thinking, and 5 for overall representation of the Pokémon's true power."

The entire audience went into a state of shock at my critiquing while Arti just smiled.

"He is correct; in using only my defensive tactic Touya has proven himself one who knows that in battle the strength of the Pokémon is also the main beauty of its individuality. I have newfound respect for your showmanship Touya; please continue with your next series of attacks."

"Gladly, Monozu, Fire Fang!"

Monozu charged Ishizumai as the internal temperature of Monozu's fangs rose to the point of ignition of fire. Monozu's clamped onto Ishizumai's shell and continued to keep a steady grip with its teeth. Arti seemed confused, but confident nonetheless.

"Ishizumai, Bug Buzz!"

Ishizumai began to vibrate its body and in the process create sound waves like a cicada which began to cause considerable torment for Monozu.

"Monozu, change the tide as well as the temperature, Ice Fang!" I yelled.

Monozu lowered its body temperature to turn its fangs into tiny glaciers that then continued to chomp down on Ishizumai. Now feeling the pain Ishizumai began to try and shake Monozu off therefore cutting off the vibration. Monozu jumped off as Ishizumai seemed weaker and weaker due to the damage to its shell.

"Monozu, finish it off, Dragon Rage!"

Monozu used the same attack as before and this time hit the much more exhausted Pokémon dead-on forcing it into unconsciousness. Arti returned Ishizumai to its Pokéball and thanked it for its hard work and dedication to the battle against a much worthy opponent.

"Time for Act II of my masterpiece, Hoiiga! It's Showtime!"

Another Pokémon coming from the curtains backstage appeared as a large pupa that seemed to be staring at Monozu very creepily. Hoiiga started off with an attack Arti named as Sludge Bomb. The continual bombings of raw sludge continued to bludgeon Monozu right before I returned him to the Luxury Ball.

"I commend your compassion towards Monozu, any further and Monozu would not have been conscious for the rest of the battle and you would be left with two Pokémon as I am."

"One" I said.

"What?"

"I have only one other Pokémon that fits your parameters for this battle, Ranpuura, let's have some fun!"

Ranpuura emerged from the Dusk Ball in a way befitting its role as a ghost-type. The judges all commended him on his performance for the entrance and I was beginning to think that Ranpuura must have been a show Pokémon in the past fifty years.

"Ranpuura, Will o' Wisp!"

Ranpuura unleashed the fire balls and controlled them almost lyrically to a tune inside of that sick, little mind of his; most likely a requiem, but hey whatever works. Ranpuura surrounded Hoiiga with the fireballs and forced them not to attack but blind him so as to keep him preoccupied.

"Ranpuura, go with a Flamethrower!"

Ranpuura spun around causing the Flamethrower to become more of a Fire Spin also surrounding Hoiiga. Just before any fire could land a hit Arti returned Hoiiga therefore disqualifying that Pokémon from the match. He began panting and seemed almost out of breath.

"Truly breathtaking; that Pokémon knows what it truly means to be a showman. He controls the fire he has with a mindset requiem that has been burned into my mind forever. Never in my life have I seen such energy from a ghost-type Pokémon, but Ranpuura you know what it means to live the life of a tragedy. But knowing this I shall have a truly great battle with you actor, Hahakoromi! It's time to give the greatest performance of our lives!"

From the sky a small mantis shaped Pokémon appeared and gave a slight bow demanding full attention from the audiences' atmosphere which would soon turn thick with tension from the acting duel of the century.

"Leaf Blade, and don't hold back!"

Hahakoromi charged Ranpuura who simply disappeared from sight and reappeared behind him with a small Ember attack in which Hahakoromi sliced with the Leaf Blade. The flickers expressed both Pokémon's power and skillful moves which continued to grant high marks from the judges.

"Will o' Wisp, and add a little oomph into it, okay?" I commanded.

Ranpuura accepted whole-heartedly my command and continued to lyrically control the fireballs as they chased after Hahakoromi.

"Dodge as the rhythm becomes familiar to you, got it?" Arti called out.

"Let's go from requiem to something a little more upbeat, what do you say?"

Ranpuura began controlling the fireballs in a more swing rhythm much like jazz music or rock n' roll. The fireballs eventually became too fast for Hahakoromi, but in the end the small Pokémon was able to dodge with pinpoint accuracy of the rhythm. Ranpuura then stopped all the fireballs in their tracks and began searching for a new tempo. Ranpuura eventually reopened its eyes and just dropped them all together at which point he too along with them hit the ground out of apparent exhaustion.

"Now's your chance, while it's weak! Leaf Blade."

Hahakoromi hit Ranpuura while it was still on the ground but noticed as it disappeared that Ranpuura seemed to be giving it a wink out of respect. Ranpuura reappeared a second later with the same Fire Spin tactic as earlier but adding in its Night Shade attack as well. The Flaming Night Vortex trapped Hahakoromi as Ranpuura entered with no problem and finished it with a swift Flamethrower. Arti stood there in a daze as his Bug-type had been conquered by a ghost. He looked to the clear sky and smiled as the judges had come to a decision.

"We of this panel of the judges will determine who the winner of this battle truly is based on the point totals that we awarded for the stylistic properties displayed here today." The first male judge shuffled through the envelope and read the name, "Today's winner is by unanimous scoring…Arti! Congratulations on your one hundredth consecutive win, my boy. This will surely put you in the hall of fame-"

"WAIT! How could I have won?" Arti asked. "Touya demonstrated the skills of a true showman and his Ranpuura is the result of training in his mind now in his body, the change of rhythms while my not knowing and faking me out and the combinations of moves how could he not've won? Touya despite what happens to me you have earned this Beetle Badge based on you mastery of your control of your Pokémon and their ability to say, 'I am an actor!' Keep this pride with you for all your life, please!"

"I will Arti, thank-you."

After I was awarded the badge the entire audience gave me a standing ovation meaning they actually liked me. I smiled over towards Bel as the two of us met outside the gym. She congratulated me and I thanked her. Arti told us the next gym we should try to find is Raimon City gym, and to be careful on the way…almost as though he knew something.

"So, got a helpful saying for this experience?" Bel asked.

"Don't I always, 'The most noble are the ones who are willing to step down off their pedestal.' Arti gave me the badge even though he won, he gave up his shot at the Hall of Fame so I could move on, and by far he's the most honorable man I've met thus far. I just wish I could know more people like that. Well, off to Raimon city and the next Gym."

As I prepared to run down the road I bumped into several elderly men and fell to the floor with each one staring at me like I was a ghost.

"We've finally found him…"

Chapter X complete

Read & Review


	11. Chapter 11

Here is chapter eleven of my Pokémon Fanfic. To recap; Touya has defeated Arti for his third gym badge but on the way to the next route he and his traveling partner Bel run into seven elderly men who say that they finally found him. What will happen to Touya? How do these people know who he is? And what of N, why does he continue to pursue him even though Touya is his exact opposite?

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON OR ANYTHING TO DO WITH IT. I ONLY OWN THE IDEA FOR THIS STORY IF IT'S ORIGINAL.**

Battle XI: Where do I stand?

The seven of them practically surrounded us and moved in closer. The oldest one, who seemed vaguely familiar, reached out his hand and grabbed my pendant of Yin. I felt the string pulling up against my neck as he released it. I breathed deeply for a few seconds holding onto my neck. The seven of them moved away and huddled together.

"No doubt, this is the boy who his majesty wants for Team Plasma." The oldest of them said.

They turned back to me and Bel and surrounded us again. They pushed a cloth into our faces filled with chloroform causing us to lose consciousness. Before I fainted I flipped one of my PokéBalls onto the ground and it opened with Monozu coming out of the receding light.

"Hurry, Dragon Rage." I said weakly.

Monozu charged its attack and attacked one of the seven men pushing the cloth into Bel's face launching him and the cloth away from her. Monozu did the same thing on the man pushing the cloth into my face. After he dropped the cloth, I grabbed it and pushed it into his face causing him to lose consciousness. As the other men went to his aid I sent out Ranpuura to carry the unconscious Bel to safety. Monozu used another Dragon Rage in their direction causing them to not see our escape.

After we ducked into the forest Bel woke up and found herself floating on Ranpuura. She almost squealed when I put my hand over her mouth as the seven men finally came into the area we were in.

"What do they want with us?" Bel whispered.

"I don't know. But obviously what it is, it has to do something with Team Plasma. And they also said something about a king. Whatever they want it has to do N."

"That jerk again?" Bel asked.

"He's not a jerk, per se; he's just eccentric about his views. Nothing wrong about that, just a little creepy."

One of the seven turned in our direction and began walking towards us. Bel and I jumped out of the bush and braced for impact from a mystery Pokémon's attack. Before it made contact it was intercepted by another Pokémon attack. Bel and I opened our eyes to find a Zorua pushing the attack back to the Pokémon that executed the attack. Bel kept a look of disbelief while I smiled confidently. Out of the trees N dropped in and stood next to his Pokémon. The seven men looked almost scared as N stared almost into their souls.

"Your majesty!" one of them exclaimed.

"What do you think you're doing assaulting these two in the open? I didn't want to gain Touya's allegiance this way; I wanted to do it by his own accord. After this young girl showed me who he truly is inside." He said pointing at Bel. "He is a boy of the Dream World, I can't force the beliefs of Team Plasma, and I have to let him choose." He turned to me and smiled as I smiled back to him. "Leave this boy to me and Zorua. You of the seven sages crowned me the king of this organization, and I order you to stand down. Touya; I told you to come to Fukiyose with your answer so I'm not expecting you to give one yet therefore Zorua and I will be your opponent!"

"I accept!" I said.

I sent out Shibishirasu as he took the field with enthusiasm. Zorua charged Shibishirasu and used the same move it used the last time I saw it; Sucker Punch. The only thing that was different this time was that I was ready.

"Shibishirasu, Charge!"

Shibishirasu began charging power as the Sucker Punch seemed to make contact. Bel closed her eyes and reopened them to find that Zorua's punch had landed right next to Shibishirasu with no actual damage. N smiled and clapped for my ingenuity.

"Knowing that Sucker Punch only will hit if the other Pokémon has plans to use an offensive attack is just basic knowledge." I said. "Shibishirasu, Discharge!"

Shibishirasu charged its body and fired a frenzy of electrical outputs. I stood by as I saw the frenzy of lightning bolts attack the entire area. After ten seconds of continual shocks two stray bolts hit both myself and N. Bel and the seven men ran to us and tried to find what was wrong. I stood up and found myself in the Dream World once again.

"Reshiram!" I called out.

The large white dragon appeared in front of me and bowed to me.

"No formalities, what do you want with me now?" I asked slightly annoyed.

"You have failed me in trying to show N the true power of the Yin." Reshiram said also annoyed.

"N is not evil." I declared. "He just doesn't realize that people and Pokémon have gotten along with each other for centuries."

"Maybe you need to see something that those Plasma whackjobs have done." Reshiram said leading me to a picture that read below "Team Plasma."

In the picture it showed the eldest of the seven men crowning N as their king. The picture morphed to a child in tears and N looking down at her with an indifferent look.

"See? N can't be trusted and until you realize that you have to find another contact in the Dream World, or maybe you sympathize with him." Reshiram said accusingly.

"I was an anti-social nut who thought only for his power and nothing for his Pokémon. Maybe N taking my memories was a good thing!" I said not caring what Reshiram would say next.

"N did not take your memories, but something tells me that Team Plasma is behind it. From now our conversations will be postponed until you realize who you are." Reshiram said. "The only thing that I will say to you is Black City."

"What?" I asked as I left the Dream World by force. "What does that mean?"

I opened my eyes back in the forest. I sat back up in an instant with Bel still there along with N and the seven men. N seemed to be in shock as the men tried to get information out of him with no avail. I walked to N and offered my hand. Bel and the men seemed to be in shock as N accepted.

"What happened to you?" N asked.

"Reshiram left me. You?"

"Zekrom did the same. All he said to me was my home, White Forest." N explained.

"Reshiram told me Black City and that was it. Do you know what that is?" I asked.

"A city veiled in shadows west of Raimon City just north of the desert here." N explained. "From what I understand, it is supposedly your hometown."

The seven men grabbed N's arms and forced a cup of medicine into his mouth causing him to lose consciousness and they took him away when the eldest of them walked to me.

"N is already aware of this, but you may not. You have been volunteered to take a challenge against him." He said. "You are to put the all but one Pokémon into your storage systems and continue your journey with just that and you must do it alone."

"WHAT!" Bel yelled.

"Do you have a problem with that young lady?" he said.

"How do I know you won't release my Pokémon when I do?" I asked.

"My name Geechisu, and you have my word." He said.

"Fine!" I declared. "I will continue my journey with Shibishirasu and place my Pokémon in the care of Bel if that is okay with you and the other members of Team Plasma."

"Touya, are you nuts?" Bel asked me.

"That will suffice." Geechisu said and waited for me to give the balls to Bel which I did after ten seconds.

"Explain it to them, please. Bel if anything should happen to me take my Pokémon to the Black City and maybe find my parents so they take care of them." I said as tears formed in my eyes.

"I will!" she declared as she went one way.

"You are a fool!" Geechisu said. "Do you expect us to leave her alone? Sages, secure that young lady!" he ordered.

I stood in front of them and would not move.

"Touya, you will move now." One of them said.

"NEVER! SHIBISHIRASU DISCHARGE!" I ordered with all my anger into it.

Shibishirasu attacked the Seven Sages with the complete fury that I felt in my heart as N had just woken up to see me the way I was. He opened his eyes wider as he saw Shibishirasu still battling at top strength. N stood up and put his cap back on his head and began eyeing a strange picture. A tear came from his eye when the sages realized he was gone.

"Disperse men, find his majesty!" Geechisu ordered. "Touya Yin, this is not over!" he said leaving me to my sorrow.

I turned to the open road and still could see Bel running far away. I closed my eyes and said, "Sorry…for everything…Endings are merely beginnings that are too far off for us to see when they start. I will not let this ending be the reason I quit trying to find who I am! Just you wait Team Plasma I will find you and defeat you all, you'll see."

I looked out into the open desert that I would go to next and realized something. My first ending ended with my memories and began with Snivy; that ended with right now and that begins with the desert I see before me. From now on I battle like all my friends depend on it.


	12. Chapter 12

After a long hiatus my apparently popular Pokémon story is coming back and faster in upload. To recap; after an expected run-in with N Touya has now been forced into a corner by having to give up on all his Pokémon except for one of his choice and his friend Reshiram has left him. Now forced to travel alone Touya is at a crossroad; continue his journey or give up…on everything. A side note; I will be using the English names for Pokémon for convenience on my part; however, Japanese names will be used for the people and cities.

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NO POKEMON IDEAS, ONLY THE CREATORS OF THE ANIME AND GAMES RESPECTIVELY. I ONLY CAN TAKE CREDIT FOR THE STORY IF THE IDEA IS ORIGINAL.**

* * *

Battle XII: What Road is Mine?

Three days…it's only been three days since that rat Geechisu forced me into that deal and then broke his end of the bargain. Bel has called me every day since and always expressed her concern, no matter how hard I try to get her to stop. The desert was what I was feeling like; desolate and not worth. The X-Transceiver on my belt began ringing and I groaned at the caller ID.

"What is it now, Bel?" I asked.

"I know these conversations have become a little monotonous but hear me out. It's the road to Black City; Team Plasma's completely blocked any passage to any routes beyond Raimon City. Until these creeps are out of the way I'm going to have to wait until they get the brains to let people through," Bel explained. "Should I meet you when you get to Raimon City?"

"No!" I shouted. "Don't even joke about that. These jokers may be the kinds who break promises but they're also the types who make sure you keep your promises; they're oxymoronic like that."

"For someone who's lost their memory you sure know some pretty big stuff. Especially big words like that," Bel said cheerfully to try to lighten the mood.

"How kind," I said sarcastically. "The fact of the matter is that we can't be seen together or they'll attack either one of us and I wouldn't want anything to happen to you. Just try to find a place to lie low and make sure we always know where the other is."

"Got it, well I guess this visit has to be cut short because Team Plasma's been asking about you and if they find me…"

"Yeah, it could only spell the worst possible scenario for the both of us. I'm a few miles from Raimon City I'll be there within the hour. Touya, out."

Turning off my X-Transceiver I continued to walk down the desert and found myself at a fork in the road.

_Not funny,_ I thought. _But this is exactly where my mind is; either I do what I say I would do, or I could give everything up now. This choice isn't as pertinent; either I take the short road or the long road. But still I could take the short road and help Bel all the sooner, or I could take the long road in which I might be able to catch some new Pokémon. I won't lie, I would like to catch some new Pokémon to further help anyone against Team Plasma, but at the same time Bel is out there and needs my help now. Tynamo is the only Pokémon I have left and true he's useful but he can only go so far and it would be nice to have back-up. Rrr, why does this have to be so difficult?_

"It doesn't have to be difficult, young man," an elderly man behind me said.

Recoiling back I found the old man to have a long white beard, no hair on his head and wearing a long cloak.

"What now? Am I being summoned by the occult?" I asked sarcastically.

The man put his arm over my shoulder and walked me to a large cave on the longer path.

"Hey, wait," I said pushing him away. "Two things, how did you know I was thinking about something difficult and two why did you take me down the long path even though I wasn't sure which one to take?"

"My boy those answers are intertwined. To answer the first question, I used the power of my Solosis' Mind Reader to gaze into your mind," he said.

_Great, I __**have**__ been summoned by the occult,_ I thought with a sarcastic smile.

"…the answer to your second question is that by Solosis' Mind Reader you were always thinking subconsciously about taking this road even if you yourself didn't."

"Both answers were intertwined by the use of Solosis' Mind Reader," I said realizing the old man's truth to his words. "But why help me?"

"Let's just say I know more about you than you do," the man said with a chuckle.

"You wouldn't be the first, or the last," I said depressed.

The man then led me into the cave and stopped me when the cave became pitch black. The man disappeared from my view and then swiftly behind me.

"How did you?"

"I may be an old man, but that doesn't mean anything for my physical ability. More importantly look at the cave and tell me what you see," the man said stretching a nearly invisible arm into the cave's dark.

"I see nothing," I said obviously.

"Exactly!" he said pointing at me. "This cave at this current moment is like your mind. When it is dark it is nothing more than a mystery waiting to be solved. A boy like you; anti-social at birth and a master thinker. Think now about what could be in this cave and I will show you if you are right or wrong."

"All right," I said and began my thought. _The cave's walls are made of rock and no outside plant such as moss grows on the inside therefore Pokémon that climb walls could definitely be an option, but with no light to see the physical features of this cave I can't know if anything even lives here in the cave._ Turning to the old man who expected his answer I said, "I can't know, sir."

The old man's face stayed emotionless and then he patted my shoulder, "Exactly," he said plainly.

"What?"

"The point to a cave that has no light is that you simply can't know what lives in it until you know everything about this cave and whatnot. Solosis, flash!" the old man said.

His Solosis' body then lit up enlightening the entire cave and then showing a large building right in front of me. In utter amazement I walked towards it and the old man followed.

"This is what your mind could be," he said ceasing his walk.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"The point to your mind is that it can be one of two things; a pitch black cave; untapped and never explored and never known, or your mind could be like a proud building that is waiting to be explored; mighty and outgoing, never afraid to be who they want to be. Let's see how you find yourself; Solosis, Confusion!" he ordered to his Pokémon.

The cell Pokémon lifted me up on Psychic power then threw me towards the building throwing me straight into an opening like a window. When I woke up I found myself in the building and completely disoriented. Something began nudging at my head and I quickly looked up to see what it was.

"Tynamo? Is that you?" I said instantly getting up only to find a different Pokémon.

The Pokémon I found was a small crocodile shaped Pokémon that, when I looked it up in the encyclopedia, was called Sandile. Looking at my belt I found Tynamo still in its PokéBall. I sighed with relief and the Sandile began nudging at my head again.

"Hey buddy, do you know where we are?" I asked expecting an answer. "And if you do, how do we get out of here?"

Sandile nodded and began leading the way through the building when we came to a fork in the road.

_Great. Another of these things? What was that old guy saying by I have two choices for my life; be the cave, or be the building?_

"Hey Sandile, does it particularly matter which path I choose?" I asked it.

Sandile shook his head and shifted his head back and forth waiting for me to choose.

_If I take the short path then that shows I truly will have given up on everything. Especially, trying to find out who I am. No more running!_

"Sandile, we take the long path!" I said.

As we walked down the longer path we saw carvings of a large Pokémon looking as though it was shining bright as the sun and almost seeming to take its place. Just looking at the carvings I was enthralled by everything I read and saw.

"Hey, Sandile, do you know what this is?" I asked the Pokémon and he shook his head.

As I walked down the path with my new friend we found ourselves in a clearing with several sandpits circling from all angles. Both my and Sandile's face were change to confident to sarcastic smiles.

"Any other ways to get to the bottom?" I asked desperate.

Unfortunately Sandile shook his head telling me no causing me to hang my head low and making a very unenthusiastic charge. When we hit the sandpit we found our feet to be stable. I looked at Sandile who seemed equally confused. As the two of us walked slowly through the sandpits we found ourselves safe and sound. Still looking confused we found ourselves at the exit next to the main road as the building behind us disappeared. Still dumbfounded a figure walked up behind the two of us.

"So, did that prove helpful at all?" an old voice asked.

I turned around and found the old man from before and he was smiling a smug grin that wouldn't go away.

"You knew that those sandpits would only suck in a person who ran, didn't you?" I asked pointing an accusing finger.

"Of course, Touya," he said calling me by name.

"How did you?" I began to ask then I just chuckled.

"Now to see if you really did learn anything; Solosis, Gothimu, go!" he called out sending two psychic Pokémon.

"Tynamo and if you want, Sandile, go!" I called out sending in both my Pokémon, if you would currently count Sandile as a Pokémon of mine.

"Solosis, Confusion, and Gothimu, Hypnosis!" the old man called out as both of his Pokémon as they charged by Pokémon each having their eyes beginning to glow.

Waiting and closing my eyes I opened them as the Pokémon came as close as possible when I ordered.

"Tynamo, Discharge!" I ordered as Tynamo charged his body into sparks of fury attack the two Pokémon as well as Sandile who took no damage.

The focus of the two Pokémon broke and they recoiled back and the old man saw the look on my eyes.

"You have your answer, don't you?" he asked with a proud smile.

"Yes, I won't be a dark cave. No matter how painful I will explore my mind and I will not them win by conforming to their wishes on my training," I said as I looked up. "Sandile, Sand Tomb!"

Stomping his feet on the ground Sandile whipped up a whirlwind of sand that trapped both of the Pokémon. The old man just laughed as they stayed helpless in the vortex.

"Solosis and Gothimu use your Psychic to take that vortex apart piece by piece!" he ordered.

Their eyes turned a florescent blue and with it forced off all the sand around them only for Gothimu to be blasted by a continuous beam of lightning. Noticing Tynamo's charged body the old man simply returned his Pokémon and looked at me expectant.

"Sandile, Crunch!" I ordered alerting Sandile to charge and bite down hard onto the Solosis causing it to faint in an instant.

Returning both of his Pokémon the old man walked up to me and shook my hand.

"First you broke my Pokémon's concentration by attacking them with charged electrical particles and then trapped them in the vortex made form sand in which you would know that I would use my Pokémon's psychic power to free themselves and then intercept with a Charge Beam attack from your Tynamo and then leave the clincher to your Sandile's Crunch attack inflicting super effective damage on my psychic type Solosis," the old man explained in detail. "Touya, you deserve every title you've won in the past, but now you'll have to face your mightiest opponents so far. Team Plasma is a ruthless extremist group who isn't afraid to silence anyone, be warned when you go to Raimon City."

"I will," I said. "Thanks for the help, grandfather."

The old man I could vaguely remember as my grandfather began to laugh in a large voice simply had to say, "It's only a matter of time for when you remember everyone!"

His words still echoing I thought about Bel and how she would probably be asking what my helpful saying was for the day.

_I would say, "Well, I guess to sum it all up it's this; choices are everywhere, the trick to finding the right one is being able to see past what you know and what you don't know. It's being able to see what you what you know is right in your head and what is right in your heart._

After reaching Raimon city I could see what Bel was talking about when she said people weren't allowed to access Black City when I looked over at an amusement park and I saw him. He looked over at me and motioned for me and I came.

"N," I said.

"Touya," he said in return.

* * *

Chapter 12 complete. Again everyone who has subscribed, favorited, and anything else I apologize for being on hiatus for this story. I'll see if I can try to move this one along much faster than in previous times.

Next time: N's back, but is he a friend or a foe. Will Team Plasma leave the city and Bel alone, and what of the gym leader will they be able to help Touya on two things; Team Plasma and his next gym badge.


	13. Chapter 13

As per my promise I am updating my Pokémon story much more rapidly. Recap: Touya after meeting with a vaguely remembered grandfather Touya has now resolved to keep on going with his training and to help the people of Raimon City after the town is overrun by Team Plasma.

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NO POKEMON IDEAS, ONLY THE CREATORS OF THE ANIME AND GAMES RESPECTIVELY. I ONLY CAN TAKE CREDIT FOR THE STORY IF THE IDEA IS ORIGINAL**

* * *

Battle XIII: What's the Truth?

After reaching Raimon city I could see what Bel was talking about when she said people weren't allowed to access Black City when I looked over at an amusement park and I saw him. He looked over at me and motioned for me and I came.

"N," I said.

"Touya," he said in return. "Come with me, up on the Ferris wheel."

I looked up and saw that it stopped between each cart giving us approximately twenty minutes to talk.

"Fine, but no funny business," I warned.

"Define, 'funny business'," N said leading me into a car.

While in the cart the two of us spent the first five minutes in silence. After we were halfway up n started.

"It wasn't my idea, you know," he said looking out the window.

"Say what?" I asked looking at him.

"It wasn't my idea to make you give up all your Pokémon except Tynamo. I have more respect for you than that. That man Geechisu forced me into that pact telling me that it would tighten the bond with me and Zekrom as there would be less distraction from my true friend," N explained.

"I don't blame you for my problems, N. I have respect for you in that sense. I think we both agree that Geechisu is the cause for both of us giving up our entire teams. But my question is why do you put up with him? You're Team Plasma's king, per se. Why do you bother keeping him around?" I asked.

"He's the one with the answers to everything I need to know. He knows the way to release Zekrom into our world from the world of dreams. Until I have all my answers Geechisu is my ticket to making everyone see the truth," N explained.

"The truth that the Pokémon we've known as friends are better off by themselves even though they'll never be accepted as wild Pokémon ever again," I said starting to lose my temper.

"I've thought that through, but Geechisu has told me that Zekrom can eliminate that resistance of human smell," N explained.

The two of us stared at each other and said nothing until we reached the very top.

"Why are blocking people?" I asked.

"Pardon?" N asked.

"There're a ton of your supporters blocking the gateways to the outside routes to keep Bel and myself inside," I explained as though he didn't know what his own men were doing. "Do you have any idea what's going on out there?"

"Currently? No," N said.

"Geez, do you have any control over you constituencies?" I asked completely dumbfounded.

"Again, no, Geechisu has most of the control. But I pulled a couple strings to get this back for you," N said throwing a PokéBall at me.

"This is my Premiere Ball," I said looking at the ball. "Why did you do that? If you give me back my Servine you could be very well considered a traitor to your allies."

"All I have to do is make up some excuse and it'll be fine," N said in reassurance.

"You're unbelievable, you know? Me and you are two sides of the same coins, opposite personalities and opposing viewpoints, and here you are giving back one of my original partners," I said looking down at the ball.

The Ferris wheel suddenly stopped out of nowhere alerting both of us to look down to find several Team Plasma members stopping the Ferris wheel…the manual way; Take Down attacks, basic Tackle attacks, Rock Smash attacks, the works. N groaned and began to push at the window and pop it out. Keeping a look on my face that said one thing, "this man is nuts," I shook my head and tapped his shoulder.

"Why are you trying to get away from your subjects?" I asked.

"Because I've been in technical hiding since our last run-in outside Hiun," N explained.

"I'll make you a deal," I said. "I help you get out of this and in return you don't interfere with my life until we meet in Fukiyose City like on your note."

"…fine," N said after hesitating. "Archeops, go!"

A large reptilian bird appeared from the ball motioning for both of us. The two of us jumped from the cart and onto the large Pokémon that glided down onto the ground and landed down in front of the Team Plasma members.

"All hail King N!" one of the said bowing down in front of N.

"I cannot be your king as long as I'm kept in the dark about all that goes on in our enterprise. So for now, I am but your opponent and you will face me as one with honor and valor. Now go, Archeops, Dragon Breath!" he called out commanding his Pokémon.

The Pokémon shot out a continuous breath of whatever smelled like a bad bowl of chili. Seemingly immobilizing the members the two of us ran past them and to the city center. While there we found that the remaining members in Raimon had all been alerted of our presence.

"If we ever get out of this, I'll kill you," I whispered loudly.

"Trust me, we'll be fine," he whispered back. "So just don't panic!"

"Oh, I'm gonna panic!" I whispered loudly again.

N motioned for us to go into another building which I unwillingly followed. Inside we found a small acting competition still going. N motioned for two elderly men in the judging box. I shook my head as N pulled me towards the box. The members came rushing in and found us no one…given we had taken off the men's fake beards and led them outside and had taken their place.

"N, if I don't die of embarrassment I'm going to kill you!" I whispered.

"Give it a little bit," he said motioning towards the stage.

The Team Plasma members took to the stage and the third judge, not knowing they were up there, put up a sign that said to jump as a way to gain attention. N smirked and looked at me and I looked back and the two of us held up a sign that said, "Turn around and attack whoever you see!"

The Pokémon turned around and let out fire, water, and electric attacks on the unsuspecting operatives. In the smoke the two of us left and went to another building. After reaching the other building the two of us went into disguise and joined the rest of the trainers in a football game.

The second wave of operatives entered the arena and began pressuring the other players as to where we were. After knocking down one of the other players the rest of the team cracked their knuckles and played a nice little game of dog-pile on the other operatives.

Quickly changing we ran back out into the city center and found the rest of the operatives waiting for us there. They surrounded us to keep us from escaping and took their position. All the members of the current mob threw their PokéBalls and sent out another mob of Watchogs and Gurdurrs all at once. Looking at N he shrugged his shoulders and nervously chuckled.

"Can I panic now!" I whispered.

"Okay, maybe a little," he said with a nervous chuckle.

"Take back the king!" one of the Team Plasma called out pointing his finger ordering the Pokémon to charge.

"Well, if you won't stop them efficiently, I will!" I said holding all three of my PokéBalls. "Tynamo, Sandile, Servine, let's show 'em what we got!"

All three of my Pokémon jumped out of the light and took their battle position all around us. Servine looked back at me and gave me what looked like a thumbs-up which I returned in the same way.

"All right guys, let's get to work! Servine, Leaf Tornado on section A; Tynamo, continuous Charge Beam on section B; and Sandile, Sand Tomb on section C," I commanded which all my Pokémon obeyed.

Using the attacks I named off I felt nostalgic as I saw Servine using Leaf Tornado just like I had done in all battles past. Taking care of most of the battalion in the first wave of attacks my Pokémon seemed more pumped than on the first attacks.

"Yo, N, anytime you wanna help is fine by me," I said looking back at N who just chuckled.

"Fine; Archeops get ready for a bit of back-up; Zorua and Tirtouga, let's help him out!" N called out as the rest of his Pokémon came out consisting of his regular black fox Pokémon and this time a turtle-like Pokémon with a rock for its shell. "Archeops, Ancient Power; Zorua, Sucker Punch; and Tirtouga, Water Pulse!"

Using the three attacks given as commands Archeops stomped on the ground and forced several boulders up while Zorua jumped around punching Pokémon left and right. Tirtouga simply stayed in his position and began to shoot out orbs of concentrated water and hit Pokémon like a sharpshooter. As we were left with two operatives they seemed more confident they suggested to both of us a tag-team battle between them and me and N. N and I looked at each other and just started laughing.

"You guys gotta be kidding," I said thinking back to the others and wondering how these guys were different.

The two grunted and threw their PokéBalls in which a large canine Pokémon N identified as Stoutland appeared along with a Pokémon recently owned by N, Liepard, jumped out of the light.

"Somehow this just got harder," I said rather feeling like an idiot.

"I was wondering what they had done to those two," N said.

"Friends of yours?"

"The Pokémon, not the boneheads over there," N said pointing at the Pokémon. "They used to be my Pokémon until Geechisu forced me into that challenge. I knew Geechisu wasn't one to waste good Pokémon like that so I knew it had to have been something like that."

"Could we get back to the problem at hand, okay?" I asked. "And another thing, don't sound so reminiscent and impressed, okay? It depresses me."

The two operatives looked at each other and shook their heads and pointed towards us to get their Pokémon's attention.

"Stoutland, Roar…" the first said rather unenthusiastically.

"Liepard, Assist…" the second said in the same manner copying his friends move choice.

After that two of each of our Pokémon had been sent back leaving me only with Tynamo and N with Zorua.

_Why even leave us with Pokémon when they could just use Roar to put us into submission?_ I thought. _They must want to prove that they can battle, but why? If N and myself are left with nothing we would be easy prey and based on the size of old bushy over there that could be very well possible. Chances are there's a reason for this battle; option A, they need the experience for a future battle and figure they should get all the help they need; option B, they want to prove that they can be superior to both of us and left us with Pokémon in their base form for the easy win and will probably skip that detail and then take us hostage; or option C, they need us out of commission to keep looking for Bel who has the rest of my Pokémon. Any one of these is a logical conclusion, but what I've learned about these guys, it's that they're not logical. Maybe it could have something to do with that guy behind them…wait! Guy behind them?_ I thought as one of the men from before with Geechisu appeared from behind and threw his own PokéBall sending out of it a Pokémon that N easily identified as a Galvantula, a large tarantula electric Pokémon.

"Touya, meet Giallo, one of the Seven Sages of Team Plasma who crowned me their king and now won't even give my freedom," N said motioning towards the man.

_Giallo? Isn't that the Italian word for "yellow"? Seems like they don't have very original names._

"Don't you think this is a little unfair?" I asked. "I mean three against two? What kind of odds are those?"

"The kind I like," Giallo said about to command Galvantula but was cut off by a young woman riding on top of one of a large Pokémon also seemingly to be of the electric element.

Dismounting the large horse like Pokémon N called Zebstrika, she stroked its nose as her large headphones reached nearly to the ground and then pointed at the three of them. "You ought to be ashamed of yourselves," she said. "Not just for forcing these two into an unfair battle, but to an electric Pokémon, and you call yourself an electric user?"

I groaned and N did the same. "Ma'am, I don't think you understand but, pride of battle and ethics don't apply to these people," I said with my head hung low.

"That's beside the point!" she said loudly. "To think that there are people who use those beautiful Pokémon as their weapons."

"I wonder if that's how other extremists feel about their preferred element being used by your constituents," I said to N.

"Could be," he answered.

"If you don't mind my asking, who exactly are you?" I asked the young woman still reprimanding Giallo

The girl jerked her head around and bent over to me and just laughed, "You're joking, right?"

Looking at her I asked, "Do I look like the kind who jokes…on a regular basis?"

"If you insist on playing dumb, I am Kamitsure, the gym leader of the Raimon City gym!" she announced as though others were listening.

"Maybe I'll skip this gym," I said to N who simply nodded in agreement. "All joking aside, are we gonna get this battle started I'm getting bored over here."

"Finally!" the other two Team Plasma members said in hearty agreement.

"I'll start this off," N said. "Zorua, Sucker Punch on Stoutland!"

Charging with inhuman speed Zorua charged, punched, and made the Stoutland recoil back, but not by enough to KO it. Kamitsure pointed her finger and ordered her Pokémon to use an attack she called Wild Charge. Zebstrika charged its power and ran towards Liepard and continually ended up missing no matter where it tried to attack from. Giallo pointed his finger towards Tynamo and told Galvantula to use a Bug Bite. Still lost in thought ever since the beginning of the battle I just barely noticed that the three Pokémon were now charging towards Tynamo and gave my Pokémon little room to move and launched it back after Liepard attacked it from behind.

Kamitsure became even more angered as she saw my Tynamo and the pain in it was. "How could you do that to this poor thing?" she asked angered.

_They used a simple tactic; united we stand, divided we fall. Wait they're also using divide and conquer to get everyone's attention to a specific person who is not doing anything and picking him off as the weak link. That also gives me an idea._

"Kamitsure! Get your Pokémon in front of Zorua, now! I have an idea," I shouted.

Kamitsure looked at me confused and N nodded to her and affirmed to me that she would.

"Now, Tynamo! Discharge!" I called out as Tynamo sent out the normal fury sparks.

As the sparks covered the area of the battle field Zorua was protected from Zebstrika and seemed to take no damage which is more than I can say for the opposing team's Pokémon as Liepard fainted from continual battering from the sparks.

"Now phase two, Kamitsure! Use a Flame Charge on Galvantula," I shouted to Kamitsure who knew what I was talking about.

"You heard him Zebstrika! Flame Charge that overgrown pest, and his Pokémon, now!" she commanded.

The Pokémon now seemingly faster than before easily defeated the Galvantula with a simple tackle engulfed by flames.

"N, now it's your turn!" I shouted to him as he nodded.

"Zorua! Night Daze!" he shouted as Zorua showed up right behind Stoutland.

Letting out a dark purple explosion the Pokémon never knew what hit it as all three trainers returned their Pokémon and retreated leaving us celebrating. As they were retreating my Tynamo alerted us to it as it became engulfed in a weird light and grew larger that receded to make it look more eel-like.

"Congratulations, Touya, you're Tynamo has just evolved into a Pokémon called Eeletrik," Kamitsure said. "Tomorrow how about I let you have a gym battle for the Raimon City gym badge?"

"I'd like that, thank you," I said when I saw the people going through the gateways.

I walked off to a clearing when I heard Bel's voice in the distance. She ran up to me and hugged me and I could see a couple tears falling from her cheek.

"Touya! Did you get rid of them?" she asked looking over at the retreating Team Plasma members.

"Yeah, but I couldn't do it alone. N and the gym leader of this city helped me to do it," I said much to her surprise.

"Wait, N!" she asked. "Does this mean?"

"Until I reach Fukiyose City he's promised to leave me alone. When I get there I'll have to give him the answer to whether or not I want to join him in the cause," I said looking at where N who I now saw flying away on his Archeops.

I waved to him and he did the same.

"So have you learned anything else today?" Bel asked.

"Maybe; you can't judge people simply on their past, but what they've learned as their own right and wrong," I said thinking about N.

"More importantly; you've met Kamitsure!" she asked excited.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, she's really good with that Zebstrika of hers," I said before Bel cut me off.

"Are you kidding? She's more than a gym leader; she's a model and an actress! Where is she right now?" she asked excited.

"Last I saw her she was in the center of town, but I don't think that-"

Before I could finish she was already catching up to Kamitsure and obsessing over her beauty.

"And I thought a model would have problems with just fan-_boys _," I said to myself.

* * *

Chapter 13 complete. I hope earlier subscribers have been finding these last two chapters worthwhile.

Next time; it's the gym battle between Touya and Kamitsure with his grandfather in attendance. Will Touya have an easier time with this than against other battles…especially since he's been limited to just two kinds of Pokémon?


End file.
